Aku hanya ingin tahu
by Pierrot bukan mak errot
Summary: Demi mengorbankan dirinya untuk mencari tentang kematian saudarinya,Naruto mentekadkan diri untuk mengikuti sayembara pernikahan Pangeran Uchiha bersama Kyuubi.Tapi siapa sangka dirinya menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ke ... lima?/ Dan dimulailah kisah ia dibully oleh para sesama istri./"HAHAHAHA! KALIAN BOLEH MENYIKSAKU TAPI AKU AKAN MENJADI ISTRI KESAYANGAN SASUKE!"/yaoi
1. Aku akan menemukannya

Disebuah taman yang indah dan luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau terpotong rapih —tampak dua bocah laki-laki dan satu bocah perempuan berlari kesana-kemari dengan canda tawa. Dua bocah berbeda gender memiliki surai pirang yang sama terus berusaha menangkap bocah bersurai merah kejinggaan itu.

"Kyuu-nii menyebalkan! Aku capek!" Ujar bocah perempuan itu berhenti berlari dengan dada yang naik-turun akibat kekurangan oksigen. Terlihat sekali dia kelelahan dengan wajah memerah serta keringat yang terus turun menurun dipelipisnya.

"Ah, Naluko-chan payah! Segitu saja sudah menyelah!" Ejek bocah laki-laki yang memiliki ciri khas sama dengannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar yang menyaratkan ejekkan disana. tentu saja itu membuat bocah perempuan yang bernama 'Naruko' itu menggembungkan pipinya.

Bocah yang sepertinya lebih tua dibandingkan dengan mereka —tampak tertawa. Bocah bersurai merah kejinggan itu menghampiri dua bocah itu dan langsung menjitak bocah pirang yang masih tertawa. "Jangan kau ejek kakakmu, Naruto pendek!"

"Puuh! Kyuu-nii, sakit tahu! Naluko-chan kan hanya beda lima menit denganku!" Ketus bocah bernama Naruto itu. dia menggembungkan pipi yang tentu saja langsung dicubit oleh Naruko.

"Naluto-chan tidak boleh begitu. Aku tetap kakakmu walau kita beda lima menit!" Ucap Naruko sambil tertawa bangga. Kyuubi —alias kakak pertama mereka juga ikut tertawa melihat Naruto semakin cemberut.

Ya, Mereka adalah tiga bersaudara yang saling mempunyai ikatan darah. Mereka adalah pangeran dan putri di sebuah negri yang bernama Uzumaki dan tinggal disebuah kerajaan Namikaze.

Orang tua mereka yang tak lain adalah seorang Raja dan Ratu di negri ini —bernama Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Kyuubi adalah anak pertama mereka yang memiliki kemiripan dengan sang Ratu, Kushina. Sementara Naruko dan Naruto adalah anak kembar yang lebih mirip dengan sang Raja, Minato.

"Hei, Hei! Kalian ingin dengar cerita tentang permusuhan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha tidak?" Seru Kyuubi menengahi perdebatan siapa-yang-duluan-lahir Naruko dan Naruto. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka langsung berhenti berargumen dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang kakak.

"Namilaze? Bukankah itu Kelajaan kita?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya —menatap sang kakak dengan polos.

"Namikaze, Naluto-chan!" Koreksi Naruko sambil mencubit kembali pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

Kyuubi tersenyum bangga pada Naruko, "Naruko memang pintar! Dan kau bodoh, Na-ru-to-chan!" Ejek sang kakak sambil menyentil dahi Naruto. Naruto tentu saja semakin cemberut.

"Ugh! Telselah! Buluan celita!" ketus Naruto sembari duduk sila dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didepan dadanya.

Kyuubi tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, baiklah, adikku yang manis." Ucapnya juga ikut duduk. Begitu juga dengan Naruko sehingga mereka membentuk lingkaran. Kyuubi pun mulai bercerita, sementara kedua anak kembar pirang itu memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Nah, dengarkan baik-baik! Cerita ini hanya boleh aku ceritakan sekali, Karena cerita ini sangat rahasia bagi anak kecil seperti kalian." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada penuh peringatan. Naruko dan Naruto pun langsung mengangguk dengan mata yang sangat menyiratkan keantusiasan yang besar.

Kyuubi pun berdehem pelan lalu memasang mimik yang sangat serius, "Dahulu kala, Ada dua buah kerajaan dengan negara yang berbeda. Dua kerajaan ini bisa dibilang tak pernah bisa akur dan selalu melakukan tumpah darah."

"Tumpah darah?" beo Naruko dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Tumpah darah yang kumaksud adalah peperangan."

"Huh, Aku sudah duga alti dali tumpah dalah sepelti itu." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum sombong yang langsung mendapat sentilan Kyuubi.

"Kapan kau menduganya, Bocah?" Tanya Kyuubi sweatdrope. Kyuubi berdehem pelan, "Kembali kecerita, Tumpah darah seakan-akan sudah menjadi tradisi bagi kedua kubu ini. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena ketamakan mereka dalam hal wilayah. Dua kerajaan ini benar-benar diikat dengan takdir kebencian satu sama lain."

Naruko dan Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar —serta mulut yang menganga. Benar-benar terkesima dengan cerita Kyuubi, "Waaah! Keleeen! Cerita Kyuu-nii kelen!" Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan kagum.

"Tapi, yang lebih keren dari cerita itu adalah …" Kyuubi menatap mereka satu-persatu. Lalu berbisik, "Cerita yang kuceritakan adalah kisah nyata~"

"Hah?! Yang benal?! Belalti …" Kyuubi mengangguk, Meng-iyakan terkaan Naruko.

"Tetapi sayangnya Ayah mau memutuskan tali permusuhan ini dengan cara saling berdamai dan bekerja sama. Walau … Uchiha tetap menolak untuk saling berdamai." Kyuubi mengendikkan bahu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada batu besar dibelakangnya.

"Hah … Padahal Ayah baik lho. Tapi, kenapa meleka tidak mau belteman?" Tanya Naruto mendesah kecewa. Naruko mengangguk kecil, setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto.

Kyuubi mengendikkan bahu,"Mana kutahu. Mungkin saja mereka enggan untuk berteman dengan kita. Tapi …" Kyuubi menatap lekat-lekat mereka berdua. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum miring.

"Jika aku menjadi seorang Raja nanti, akan kukuasai wilayah Uchiha! Akan kubunuh mereka semua dan kuperbudak para Uchiha! HUAHAHAHA!" Kyuubi tertawa keji dengan aura kelam keluar dibelakangnya membuat Naruko dan Naruto sweatdrope. Kakak mereka yang paling tua itu ternyata sudah tidak waras.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruko juga ikut berdiri dan memamerkan senyum licik, "Kalau aku, Aku ingin ke negala meleka saat sudah besal nanti. Aku ingin tahu sepelti apa negala meleka." Ucap Naruko yang langsung menghentikan tawa jahat Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berkacak pinggang. Memandang Naruko dengan tatapan meremehkan serta senyum miring, "Heh, Bocah kecil. Apa kau tidak takut jika dibunuh mereka?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Naruko malah memamerkan senyum lebih lebar lagi, "Tentu saja aku tidak takut! Aku 'kan gadis kecil yang pemberani! Ibu selalu bilang begitu padaku!" ucap Naruko benar-benar yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, Gadis pemberani yang bodoh." Ejek Kyuubi dengan kedua mata berputar malas.

"Kyuu-nii jahat! Kyuu-nii jahat!"

"Kenyataannya begitu, Na-ru-ko-chan!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Kyuubi dan Naruko saling adu mulut. Sementara Naruto yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya layaknya bapak-bapak tua yang lelah melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. "Dasal bocah." Gumamnya.

Author hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ne, Nalu-chan. Kalau kau menginginkan apa?" Tanya Naruko tiba-tiba pada Naruto yang sudah tidak menghiraukan ejekkan Kyuubi lagi. Kyuubi terlihat sedang memeletinya dengan lidah serta tampang mengejek.

"Aku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruko gemas ingin mencubiti pipi sang kembarannya.

Tak lama, Naruto berdiri. Dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan dia memamerkan cengirannya dan mengepalkan tinju kelangit,

"Tentu saja membuat Uchiha mau belteman dengan kita!"

Saat itu Naruko bertepuk tangan bangga mendengar keinginan yang diserukan oleh Naruto dengan lantang. Sementara Kyuubi mendengus —walau diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>15 tahun kemudian …<strong>

"Aku akan pergi …"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang tampak menatap kedua saudaranya dengan iris biru jernihnya yangmenyiratkan keyakinan dan ketegasan. Alisnya saling bertaut dengan dahi berkerut –sehingga menambah kesan keseriusan diwajahnya.

Suasana yang sejenak diselimuti keheningan langsung terpecahkan oleh gelengan serta tatapan tajam dari seorang lelaki muda yang memiliki rupa sepertinya, "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi, Naruko! Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Apa yang dikatakan si Bodoh ini memang benar, Naruko. Aku sebagai kakak tertuamu tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk pergi." Imbuh seorang pemuda yang mempunyai surai merah kejinggaan dengan tampang malas.

Naruko —gadis cantik itu menghela napas, "Oh ayolah~ Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan disana. Dan kalian tahu? Aku dengar mereka memiliki pangeran yang tampan!" Seru Naruko dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Naruto tetap menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan kepergian saudari kembarnya. " Tidak kuijinkan! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau kakakku. Walau aku adikmu, aku harus menjauhimu dari bahaya!"

Naruko menggembungkan pipinya, "Kyuu-nii~" Rajuk Naruko pada sang kakak tertua dengan tatapan memohon.

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menghela napas, "Baiklah, Aku ijinkan." Ujarnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto dan mendapat seruan gembira dari Naruko.

"Kyuu-nii!" protes Naruto.

Kyuubi tak menghiraukan Naruto. dia menghampiri Naruko dan menyentil jidatnya, "Tapi kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu. Kalau mereka tahu siapa dirimu, Aku yakin kau akan dibunuh oleh mereka."

Walau Naruko mengaduh kesakitan, dia menunjukkan cengirannya dan Ibu jarinya, "Baik, Kyuu-nii tercinta! Aku juga tidak akan lama perginya!" Seru Naruko yang hanya membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Naruko-chan, Kau harus janji kembali kesini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi yang mirip sepertinya. Naruko tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto yang terkuncir.

"Aku janji, Aku akan pasti kembali!"

* * *

><p><strong>3 bulan kemudian …<strong>

"Aku … ingin menikah dengan pangeran bungsu Uchiha."

Pernyataan yang Naruko lontarkan membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi melebarkan matanya. Gadis yang baru saja kembali keistana ini —sama sekali tak berani menatap kedua saudaranya.

"A-apa kau bilang …" Naruto menatap Naruko nyaris tidak percaya, "Kau pasti bercanda!" Naruto menggebrak meja yang menyajikan berbagai makanan. Suara keramik yang berdenting memenuhi ruangan yang menegangkan ini.

Sementara Kyuubi masih terdiam dibangkunya.

"Apa ini gurauanmu, Naruko?!" Tanya Naruto menatap tajam Naruko.

Naruko membalas tatapan tajam itu, "Aku tidak bercanda, Adikku." Ucap Naruko dengan tatapan tegas. "Aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Pangeran bungsu Uchiha."

Perkataan Naruko terasa memotong saraf-saraf Naruto. Naruto terduduk lemas. masih menatap sang kembar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dirinya terlalu shock. Shock sekali mendengar pernyataan saudarinya.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

Naruko menoleh pada Kyuubi yang baru saja berkata. Pangeran utama itu menatapnya dengan datar —  
>benar-benar tak berbohong dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dan Naruko mengetahui itu.<p>

Naruko menatap sendu piringnya yang masih berisikan makanannya, "Aku ingin menikah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengabari kalian tentang ini." ucapnya.

'Brak!

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggebrak meja dan melempar tatapan geram pada gadis itu, "Naruko, Apa kau gila?! Kau akan menghadapi bahaya yang besar jika mereka tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Naruko juga menggebrak meja dan membalas tatapan Naruto lebih sengit, "Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai! Aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, Naruto!"

"Tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Naruko …" Naruto melunakkan tatapannya. Nadanya menjadi lirih. "Aku tidak mau kau terbunuh disana …"

Naruko memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan sendu yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya. "Aku tetap tidak peduli … Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang kucintai …" lirihnya dengan air mata mengalir kepipinya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaanku?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, Naruko."

Naruko dan Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan terkejut. Kyuubi tak mengekspresikan apapun diwajahnya. Yang terlukiskan hanya pancaran keseriusan diwajahnya, "Aku mengijinkan keinginanmu untuk menikah dengannya."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Naruko tersenyum haru. "Te-terimakasih, Kyuu—"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli jika kau mati disana." Kyuubi memandang datar Naruko setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sangat menusuk dada Naruko. Bahkan Naruto pun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi —  
>sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuubi.<p>

"Pergilah dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu. Dan jangan pernah kau anggap kami adalah saudaramu." Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa senyap ini. Pergi meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya dengan aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Na-naruko …" panggil Naruto setelah terdiam cukup beberapa makananpun dibiarkan mendingin begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Naruko yang masih mematung, kini menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan iris birunya yang tergenangi oleh bulir-bulir Kristal, "Maafkan aku, Naruto … Aku akan tetap pergi." Isaknya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan dada yang terasa sakit. Seakan-akan ada sebuah pisau yang menikam dadanya. Dia tahu … Naruko tetap tak akan merubah keputusannya.

Naruto berjalan mengitari meja —menghampiri saudari kembarnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghalangimu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, Naruko." Ucapnya.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Jika aku mati sekalipun setidaknya …" Naruko menjeda kalimatnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Setidaknya aku sudah bahagia, Naruto …"

Naruto memejamkan mata dengan erat. Ucapan terakhir sang kakak membuat dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika itu keinginan Naruko, Maka …

"Menikahlah. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk menikah dengannya."

Dan saat itu pula, senyum bahagia terukir dibibir Naruko. Walaupun Naruto masih belum mengikhlaskannya, dia sudah berjanji untuk merestui keinginan Naruko dan akan bertanggung jawab dengan kepergian saudari kembarnya kepada Raja dan Ratu.

Hingga akhirnya … Naruko benar-benar pergi meninggalkan istana dengan status melarikan diri dari Namikaze.

* * *

><p><strong>2 tahun kemudian …<strong>

Naruto memandang sebuah kotak kayu berukuran besar dengan tubuh terasa membeku. Kotak kayu yang baru saja diantar oleh empat pengawal istana kehadapan seluruh keluarganya diaula singgahsana sang Raja.

Berbagai tanda tanya bermunculan dibenaknya mengenai kotak kayu yang maish tertutup rapih itu. Perasaan tak enak muncul dibenaknya. Namun dia segera menepis semua segala perasaan yang bermunculan.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya dengan tenggorokkan yang terasa tercekat pada salah satu pengawal yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuubi yang ada disamping Naruto terlihat memandangi kotak kayu itu dalam diam. Namun terlihat jelas iris ruby itu menyiratkan kebingungan disana. Dibelakang Naruto dan Kyuubi, Sang Ratu dan Sang Raja terlihat cemas disinggahsananya.

"Kami menemukan peti ini didepan gerbang perbatasan Negara, Pangeran. Dan kami hanya menemukan kertas ini." Pengawal itu memberikan sebuah kertas yang masih terlipat rapih.

Naruto segera mengambilnya dan membuka kertas yang terlihat kotor oleh tanah. Iris birunya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat isi kertas itu. Bahkan Kyuubi yang juga melihatnya tampak terkejut.

'Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi membuka penutup kayu itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Bahkan Ratu dan Raja hingga berlari menuruni singgahsananya untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Kyuubi bertindak kasar seperti itu.

Dan semuanya …

Hening …

Saat itu bumi terasa berhenti …

Hanya mulut yang terbuka serta mata membulat dengan sempurna menjadi ekspresi wajah-wajah yang telah melihat isi kotak kayu itu. Kotak kayu yang berisikan …

seorang wanita.

Seorang Wanita yang menggunakan kimono putih yang telah lusuh dan bernodakan warna merah. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerainya tak kalah lusuh. Wajah wanita itu sangat pucat dan dihiasi memar serta lebam. Dan kedua mata wanita itu terpejam dengan damai.

"Na … ru … ko …" Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada tubuh yang berada didalam kotak kayu itu. Nafasnya terasa berhenti. Begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya. Masih tidak mempercayainya bahwa sosok yang ada dipeti itu …

Ti-tidak … Tidak mungkin jika itu-

"Na-naruko?" Ratu menghampiri kotak itu dengan mata yang masih menyiratkan keterkejutan dan ketidak percayaan. Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh pipi biru itu dan rasa dingin langsung menjalar kekulitnya.

Seketika kedua mata sang Ratu terbelalak dengan sempurna dengan air mata menetes kepipinya.

"NARUUUKO!" Ratu pun berteriak histeris dan langsung jatuh pingsan. Raja dan Kyuubi dengan sigap menahan tubuh sang Ratu walau mereka berdua masih terlihat shock.

"Tidak mungkin itu Naruko! Itu bukan Naruko, Naruto!" Bentak sang Raja dengan gurat kegelisahan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Kyuubi yang masih menahan tubuh sang Ratu terlihat mengatupkan rahangnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

Sementara Naruto terlihat mematung diposisinya yang masih berdiri…

Bahkan kertas yang berada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja didekat kakinya.

.

.

Aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, Naruto

Naruko

.

.

**xxx**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Aku hanya ingin tahu By Pierrot

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, Humor, dll.

Rated: M

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, OOC, EYD, dll.

Nb: Naruto disini berambut panjang lurus seperti kaisar-kaisar jepang jaman dulu. Dan ada maksud tertentu kenapa Naruto memanjangkan rambutnya.

**"Aku akan pergi dan menemukannya."**

**xxx**

Negara Api

Seluruh penjuru dunia sangat mengenal negara yang mempunyai kekayaan alam yang berlimpah itu. Tanah yang luas dan subur menjadi salah satu alasan Negara itu terkenal menjadi Negara yang paling terkaya dalam memproduksi bahan makanan. Tak heran pula jika banyak Negara lain yang ingin menguasai negara itu.

Tetapi sayang~

Pertahanan Negara Api juga terkenal kuat. Sangat kuat hingga ditakuti oleh Negara-negara lain yang kini tunduk padanya dan saling berkerja sama —Itupun jika negara-negara lain tidak mau dijajah oleh Negara Api.

Maka, Bisa dibilang Negara Api adalah Raja dari seluruh negara lainnya.

Negara Api mempunyai sebuah desa yang sejahtera dan makmur. Dimana para ribuan rakyat mengisi perdesaan itu untuk bergantung nasib. Entah, nasib baik atau buruk.

Desa itu juga memiliki sebuah Istana besar nan megah yang sangat terlihat mencolok diujung perbatasan desa. Istana itu adalah Kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Uchiha.

Istana yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan Negara dan Desa. Istana yang memiliki segalanya itu dikuasai oleh seorang Raja bernama Uchiha Fugaku dengan istrinya yang menjadi Permaisuri bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Kedua pasangan itu memiliki dua anak yang kini menjadi pangeran tampan.

Seluruh rakyat tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa kedua pangeran itu. Tetapi desas-desusnya mengatakan dua pangeran itu memiliki ketampanan yang tak pernah bisa tersaingi.

Diluar desa, Rakyat sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Desa dibagian pasar yang diisi dengan pedagang itu kini terlihat ramai. Ada yang menjual dan membeli. Ada yang berjudi atau bermain tebak-tebak dengan trik murahan dari sang Bandar hingga menyebabkan yang mengikuti pertaruhan kalah. Anak-anak pun juga meramaikan suasana pasar karena ada pertunjukkan drama boneka.

Di gerbang yang menjadi tanda perbatasan desa juga terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang kembali kedesa atau orang-orang yang akan meninggalkan desa dengan tujuan-tujuan berbeda.

Penjaga gerbang yang berasal dari istana —memeriksa satu-persatu orang-orang yang akan masuk kedalam desa dengan ketat. Penjaga itu akan memeriksa kartu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan kanji tertulis disana —yang akan menunjukkan identitas orang-orang itu berasal dari kalangan mana saja.

Dan saat itulah …

Dua orang menggunakan hakamah bermodelkan biasa tanpa aksen apapun dengan warna berbeda terlihat mengantri untuk masuk. Namun bisa dilihat jika hakamah yang mereka gunakan terlihat 'mahal dan bagus'. Berbanding terbalik dengan rakyat biasa yang menggunakan hakamah lusuh.

Dua orang yang menggunakan topi jerami besar dengan penutup kain transparan berwarna putih -yang membuat wajah mereka terlihat samar- menunjukkan kepingan kayu bertuliskan 'Kizoku Senju' ke penjaga itu. Dengan mudahnya, mereka diijinkan masuk.

Ah, tak lupa salah satunya memberikan senyum manis pada salah satu penjaga gerbang itu.

Keduanya pun berjalan menelusuri desa ini dengan menembus banyaknya rakyat yang berlalu lalang. Apalagi ketika mereka memasuki area perpasaran didesa itu. Sangat-sangat ramai sekali dengan riuhnya orang-orang disana.

Dua orang itu berhenti -menikmati pemandangan ramai disekitarnya. Sosok yang menggunakan hakamah merah itu melepas topi jerami yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan tampaklah wajah rupawan yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya —terpanah dan tercengang.

Orang-orang yang terpesona semakin terpesona ketika sosok itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah kejinggan. Terasa berkilau dan indah disetiap pasang mata. Apalagi ukiran rahang sosok itu. begitu bagus dan sempurna. Hidungnya mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink yang terlihat basah, dan sepasang iris merah seperti warna batu ruby yang berkilau.

Bisa dibilang sosok itu …

Tampan dan Sempurna.

Tetapi sayang, hanya satu yang membuat dua kata pujian itu raib begitu saja. Yeah, Ekspresi jutek yang kini terpasang diwajahnya —hingga membuat orang-orang disana ketakutan. Apalagi saat melihat mata tajam itu -yang seakan-akan ingin mengiris mereka seperti bawang. Mengerikan bukan?

"Heh, dasar pamer wajah."

Sosok bermata merah itu mengernyitkan dahi pada saat mendengar nada mengejek disampingnya. Oh~ Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sosok yang disampingnya.

"Heh, dari pada kau bermuka dua."

Sosok berhakamah yang masih menggunakan topi itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapat balasan dari pemuda bersurai kejinggaan itu. Ah, dia tahu arti dari ejekan itu.

Menghela napas, dia melepaskan topinya. Lalu tersenyum miring pada pemuda tampan itu —Tak menyadari berbagai pasang mata kini memandangnya dengan pesona, "Aku tersenyum untuk ramah pada mereka. Memangnya aku tak boleh ramah pada mereka?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tapi senyummu itu palsu, Wanita bodoh."

Dia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah lah kau mau menilaiku seperti apa."

"Lalu, kita akan kemana sekarang?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan malas.

Sosok yang dipanggil wanita bodoh itu ingin menjawab. Namun tiba-tiba saja prajurit berbaju besi khas prajurit dari Istana datang membuat suasana pasar semakin ramai dengan para masyarakat yang berkumpul disatu titik. Sementara dua orang tadi hanya bisa minggir dan memerhatikan para prajurit itu dengan seksama.

Salah satu dari prajurit itu naik keatas meja dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"PENGUMUMAN SAYEMBARA KERAJAAN! SAYEMBARA INI DILAKSANAKAN UNTUK MENCARI ISTRI UNTUK PANGERAN UCHIHA SASUKE DAN PANGERAN UCHIHA ITACHI. KERAJAAN AKAN MENYELEKSI PUTRI-PUTRI YANG AKAN MENJADI CALON ISTRI PANGERAN! DAN JUGA AKAN LANGSUNG MENGADAKAN PERNIKAHAN. SAYEMBARA INI UNTUK PARA RAKYAT YANG MEMPUNYAI PUTRI. SAYEMBARA AKAN DILAKSANAKAN LUSA DEPAN!"

Suara riuh dari masyarakat mulai terdengar. Ada yang tersenyum bahagia dan terlihat antusias dengan sayembara itu. Intinya, para rakyat sangat senang mendengar pengumuman dari Kerajaan itu yang akan membuat salah satu dari mereka bisa menjadi keluarga Istana.

Dan kedua orang yang baru saja menyimak pengumuman itu tampak saling memandang dengan warna mata yang sangat kontras namun mempunyai artian yang sama. Senyum kecil bermaknakan licik, terlihat terukir dibibir mereka.

"Mari kita bersiap untuk menjadi 'Istri' yang sempurna~"

* * *

><p>"Astaga! Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang, Naruto-kun!"<p>

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika seorang wanita paruh baya cantik yang menggunakan kimono bermotif sakura terkejut melihat kedatangannya. "Aku kembali, Bibi Tsunade!" serunya sembari memeluk wanita bersurai pirang yang disanggul itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Bibi Tsunade itu juga membalas pelukannya dnegan penuh suka cita. "Aku merindukanmu, Bocah manis." Lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, "Aku lebih merindukkan, Bibi!"

"Dasar, Kau selalu saja ceria." Tsunade mengacak pelan pucak kepala itu dengan dengusan geli.

"Wanita berdada besar itu siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu frontal membuat Naruto dan Tsunade menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah bersender ditiang dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Tsunade —Tepatnya didadanya.

"Pffft~" Naruto menahan tawa mati-matian. Sementara objek yang menjadi pertanyaan pemuda itu tampak menunjukkan senyum manis dibibirnya. Lalu—

'Plak!

Cap telapak tangan pun tercetak dipipi putih pemuda itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sayang~" Ucap Tsunade dengan tersenyum lembut —namun mematikan. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya —seakan-akan membersihkan debu yang menempel ditelapak tangannya.

Dan sedangkan Naruto terlihat tertawa jahat dipojokkan sana. tertawa diatas penderitaan sang kakak yang kini sedang mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. "Hahaha … Maafkan kakakku, Bi. Dia –Pfft- memang tidak punya sopan santun." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya —heran dengan satu panggilan dikalimat Naruto, "Jadi dia kakakmu?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Ya, Namanya—"

"Namaku Kyuubi." Potong pemuda yang habis kena gamparan maut Tsunade. Kyuubi tampak memalingkan wajahnya —terlihat sekali raut wajah sebal diparasnya yang tampan.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku Tsunade, Panggil aku seperti panggilan adikmu padaku." Tsunade berjalan kearah mansion yang sederhana namun terlihat besar itu dengan diikuti kedua orang itu. "Sudah lama semenjak lima tahun yang lalu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dengan sennag, "Aku senang sekali bisa berkunjung kesini. Dan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu aku masih mengingatnya. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana paniknya diriku melihat darah dikimonomu." Ucapnya membuat Tsunade tertawa.

"Kyuu-nii," Panggil Naruto membuat Kyuubi berhenti melihat keadaan alam sekitarnya. "Kau masih ingatkan dengan apa yang kuceritakan tentang aku menolong seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan dihutan perbatasan negara kita?" Tanyanya.

Kyuubi bergumam sebentar —mencoba mengingat. "Hm, Aku ingat. Jadi dia wanita yang kau tolong. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membantunya untuk melahirkan." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Bisa dibilang aku tidak membantunya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa memberikannya semangat."

"Kau membantuku, Nak." Ujar Tsunade sembari tersenyum. Mereka melangkah naik keatas tangga yang terbuat kayu untuk memasuki mansion itu, "Tanpa adanya kau, Aku dan anakku tidak akan selamat." Ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Naruto dan Tsunade memang bertemu di Hutan. Kala itu, Tsunade sedang dijebak oleh kawanan perampok ketika ia didalam tandu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Hartanya dirampas dan pelayannya telah tewas. Dia hampir saja diperkosa kalau saat itu Naruto tidak datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Tetapi, Karna dirinya yang tak henti-hentinya berlari —Dia mengalami pendarahan. Dan hari itu juga ia harus melahirkan karna air ketubannya juga pecah. Naruto pun membantunya melahirkan disebuah gubuk tua dihutan itu.

"Lalu, Luka didadamu sudah sembuh?"

Naruto menyentuh dadanya ketika bertiga sudah disebuah ruang yang luas dan duduk dengan ditemani teh yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan —dan dilontarkan pertanyaan itu oleh Tsunade.

"Luka? Luka apa?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Naruto menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum, "Ah tidak, Waktu itu aku juga tengah memburu hewan. Tapi saat itu ada sebuah panah yang aku tidak tahu datang dari mana, menusuk tepat didada kananku. Bibi Tsunade lah yang menyembuhkanku." Naruto menatap lembut Tsunade.

"Tapi saat kau pulang, kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali tentang itu." Kyuubi terlihat marah –Kesal karena waktu itu Naruto pulang tanpa memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin tidak membuatmu khawatir." Cetus Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuubi tampak tersenyum miring, "Tahu darimana kau kalau aku akan khawatir? Malah aku mau tertawa kalau kau tertusuk panah." Ucapnya ketus.

Naruto mendengus dengan kedua bola matanya berputar malas, "Dasar Tsundere." Gumamnya.

Tsunade yang melihat tingkah kedua anak itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan hubungan persaudaraan itu. Tetapi Tsunade bisa melihat betapa kuatnya tali persaudaraan mereka berdua. Membuat Tsunade tersenyum kecil saja.

"Naruto, Rambutmu sudah panjang sekali." Tsunade mengelus surai pirang Naruto yang terurai dengan indahnya. Begitu halus dan lembut helai-helai rambut berwarna kuning bak seperti matahari itu. "Kau jadi terlihat seperti pemuda cantik."

Naruto tertawa mendengar penuturan Tsunade, "Aku sudah mendengar itu ribuan kali, Bibi. Bahkan ada yang menganggapku perempuan paling cantik. Dan bahkan ada yang mengejar-ngejarku untuk menerima cintanya." Ucap Naruto membuat Kyuubi mendengus.

"Nyatanya kau memang banci."

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Sudah, sudah, Kalian ini ribut sekali." Tsunade menghentikan pertingkaian kedua adik-kakak itu dengan malas. "Kalian kesini hanya berdua saja?" tanyanya sembari meminum tehnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, Aku pergi kesini tidak berdua saja dengan Kyuu-nii."

"Lalu kemana mereka?" Tanya Tsunade. Tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi yang terlihat diam saja. Tsunade pun mengendikkan bahu —tak masalah jika Naruto tak ingin menjawab.

"Ibu, Aku datang bersama Menma."

Suara yang begitu halus dan lembut mengintrupsi mereka bertiga. Seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender pucat berdiri diambang pintu dengan seorang anak kecil disampingnya. Naruto terdiam —  
>tercengang melihat sosok yang seperti malaikat dimatanya.<p>

"Shion, Menma, Kemarilah. Sapa lah tamu spesialku." Ucap Tsunade memanggil gadis itu untuk mendekat. Dengan gerakan anggun, Gadis cantik itu pun melangkah kearah mereka dnegan senyum manis.

"Selamat datang di keluarga besar Senju, Tuan." Ucap gadis bernama Shion itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sehingga surai pirang pucatnya yang tergerai terjatuh kesisi wajahnya.

Naruto tampak menunjukan senyum canggungnya dengan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Kau cantik sekali, Nona." Pujinya membuat Tsunade dan Kyuubi tersenyum penuh makna.

"Anda juga sangat cantik, Nona."

"HAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa pecah Kyuubi membahana diruangan ini. Tsunade juga terlihat tertawa. Sementara Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah semakin memerah dan hanya bisa memasnag wajah cemberut.

"Eh? Apa ucapanku ada yang salah?" Tanya Shion sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Shion putriku, Dia ini seorang pria." Jelas Tsunade sambil tertawa geli. Wajah Shion pun langsung memerah —menahan malu dan segera membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tuan!"

Naruto menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu." Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum dengan tangan membekap Kyuubi yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Eh? Nona ini seorang pria? Hah~ padahal dia manis sekali, Bu." Ucap seorang anak kecil sambil bersedekap dengan pipi menggembung.

Tsunade hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat putranya yang kini sudah bisa tertarik pada apapun yang indah dimatanya. "Naru, Ini Putri dan Putraku. Dia Shion dan ini Menma. Menma sudah tumbuh besar, kan?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tersenyum.

Naruto langsung menatap bocah bersurai hitam jabrik yang ada disampingnya, "Waaah! Aku tak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh secepat ini. Rasanya seperti kemarin saja aku melihatmu masih bayi." Naruto mengacak-acak surai hitam itu dengan gemas.

Menma terlihat memerah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya karna malu melihat senyum Naruto. "A-aku sudah tumbuh besar tahu!" ketusnya membuat mereka tertawa.

"Putrimu cantik, Tsunade." Ujar Naruto sambil memandangi Shion yang sudah duduk bersimpuh disamping Tsunade dengan wajah memerah.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Putrinya, "Kau menyukainya, Naruto? Aku bisa menikahkanmu dengan anakku. Tapi … Dia harus ikut sayembara kerajaan untuk menjadi istri dari slaah satu pangeran dikerajaan Uchiha besok." Ucapnya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ibu! Aku tidak mau ikut sayembara itu!" Tiba-tiba saja Shion menangkas pernyataan Ibunya. Dia terlihat marah sekali. "Aku tidak mau menjadi Istri mereka!"

"Shion!" Tsunade menatap tajam gadis itu —memperingatkan kalau bukan waktunya yang tepat untuk berdebat dihadapan kedua tamu mereka. Shion pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang terdiam dengan mata terus memandang kearah Shion tampak tersentak ketika merasakan sikutan dilengannya. Dia melihat Kyuubi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kata-kata. Kyuubi pun berbisik kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti …" bisik Naruto setelah Kyuubi selesai berbisik kepadanya.

"Nona Shion," Shion menatap Naruto yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Ya, Tuan?" balasnya dengan sopan.

Naruto berdehem pelan lalu menatap gadis itu, "Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengan Pangeran? Bukankah Pangeran Uchiha sangatlah tampan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Seketika Shion langsung memasang wajah merenggut , "Aku ingin belajar, Tuan. Aku tidak mau menikah secepat ini. Aku masih ingin mencari ilmu. Tapi, Ibu menginginkan aku menikah agar ada yang menjagaku." Shion berkata sambil melirik Ibunya dengan siratan kekesalan.

"Lagipula, Aku tidak menyukai Pangeran Uchiha walau mereka mempunyai ketampanan yang sempurna sekaligus." Tambah Shion membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang pintar dan baik hati." Puji Naruto dengan tulus. Pujiannya tentu saja membuat Shion memerah. "Tapi …"

Naruto memandang kearah Tsunade yang tampak diam –seolah-olah tak mendengarkan ucapan Putrinya —dengan serius. "Bibi, Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi bisakah kita hanya bertiga saja?"

Tsunade yang mengerti, langsung menyuruh putra-putrinya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan menutup pintunya. Kini mereka hanya bertiga dengan saling tatap-menatap yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

Melihat bagimana kedua pemuda itu menatapnya, Tsunade tersenyum miring, "Aku sudah menduga kedatanganmu kesini bukan hanya untuk menemuiku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kemari, Nak."

Naruto mengangguk dengan mata memandang kearah minumannya yang masih belum tersentuh barang sedikitpun, "Kami memang datang kesini untuk satu tujuan." Ucapnya dengan nada beratnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Jari lentiknya memegang gelas keramik kecilnya —bersiap untuk meminum teh itu.

Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Tsunade lagi-lagi dengan keseriusan yang lebih mendalam. Tidak, bahkan lebih serius. Seakan-akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Tsunade bukanlah omong kosong.

"Kami …"

"Ingin menikah dengan Pangeran."

.

'Prak

Tsunade tak menghiraukan teh yang kini membasahi kimono indahnya. Gelas menggelinding tak tentu arah. Menumpahkan cairan berwarna coklatnya kelantai tatami itu. Semua terasa hening. Bahkan waktu juga terasa berhenti berputar.

Tsunade terdiam —tak mampu berkata-berkata.

"Kami tahu kau akan terkejut." Ujar Kyuubi memecahkan keheningan itu. Dia melirik adiknya yang kini tertunduk, "Tapi kami memang ingin menikah dengan kedua Pangeran itu."

"Apa kalian bercanda?!" Tanya Tsunade dengan iris kuning emas yang menajam. "Kalian ini seorang pria! Tidak mungkin pria dengan pria bisa menikah di Negri ini!" Ucapnya menyadarkan pikiran gila mereka berdua.

"Maka dari itu, Bibi. Biarkan kami berdua menggantikan Shion untuk menjadi putri Senju." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon. Tetapi Tsunade terlihat semakin marah.

"Pernikahan yang diadakan bukanlah main-main!" Tegas Tsunade. "Jika para kerajaan mengetahui siapa kau, Kau akan dihukum mati karena melakukan kebohongan besar! Bukan hanya itu saja … Keluarga Senju juga akan terkena dampaknya." Tsunade menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh peringatan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, Naruto." Imbuh Tsunade sambil meminum teh itu dengan gelas yang baru —untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku ingin menikah bukan atas dasar perasaan. Aku menikah karena ingin mencari tahu sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi. Matanya menyipit —memandang penuh kecurigaaan pada dua pemuda yang kesini dengan tujuan yang tak masuk akal. "Apa yang ingin kalian cari disana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang kami cari. Intinya, Naruto dan Aku hanya ingin menikah dan mencari tahu disana." Jawab Kyuubi membuat Tsunade terdiam. Tsunade memandang Naruto. Tatapan anak itu begitu menyakinkan dirinya jika dia memang ingin melakukan itu. Seakan-akan tujuan itu sangatlah penting baginya dan kakaknya.

Dua pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan tujuannya.

"Sebenarnya … kalian ini siapa?"

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Hari yang terasa berbeda. Pagi-pagi sekali burung telah bercicit dengan merdu didahan pohon. Menambah kesan ramai disebuah Istana yang kini didatangi oleh ratusan rakyat. Dari kalangan bawah sampai atas mengantri untuk masuk ke Istana yang megah itu.<p>

Dengan kimono mewah, Para gadis cantik berjalan dengan anggun ke halaman Istana yang luas melebihi luas tanah sawah mereka. Gadis-gadis muda itu ditemani oleh Ibu mereka yang siap mengantar anaknya untuk menuju pelaminan jika dipilih oleh salah satu pangeran Uchiha itu.

Dihalaman Istana ini telah dihiasi karpet mewah terbentang luas menutupi pijakkan tanah dengan berbagai bantal untuk duduk bersimpuh mereka nanti. Dan dihadapan mereka, terlihat Singgahsana-singgahsana mewah yang terlapisi emas diatas altar.

Singgahsana yang akan diisi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki derajat yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

Para gadis berbaris dengan rapih disetiap titik yang telah ditentukan oleh para pengawal Istana. Dan gadis-gadis yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan dipisahkan dari gadis-gadis rakyat biasa.

Mereka semua berdiri —Menunggu kedatangan para Pangeran yang akan menjadi calon suami salah satu dari mereka. Jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan. Merasa bahagia dan tidak percaya jika mereka bisa memasuki Istana dan akan melihat Pangeran —yang konon memiliki ketampanan yang sempurna.

Hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa bagi semua para gadis.

"IBUNDA PERMAISURI TELAH DATANG. BERI HORMAT PADA PERMAISURI!"

Suara lantang pengawal membuat mereka semua membungkukkan badan dengan gerakan yang hampir bersamaan. Semua membungkuk. Tak berani mengintip ketika suara langkah berirama terdengar ditelinga mereka.

Ya, Saat itu seorang wanita berwajah anggun dan cantik yang mengenakan gaun Kimono berwarna emas datang dengan para pelayang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang anggun serta dagu yang terangkat dan dada yang dibusungkan.

Dia berdiri di tengah altar. Menatap para gadis-gadis yang kini ia suruh tegapkan badannya. Semua para gadis terlihat tercengang melihat kecantikan Permaisuri yang kini tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi, putri-putriku yang cantik." Sapa Permaisuri Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyum tak terlepas diparasnya yang sangat cantik. "Hari ini kalian semua tampak cantik." pujinya.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Permaisuri." Balas para gadis serempak —tak lupa memasang senyum.

Permaisuri bersurai hitam yang disanggul dengan mengenakan mahkota itu kembali berkata, "Sebagai Ibu dari kedua pangeranku yang tampan, Aku ingin calon yang akan menjadi Istri anak-anakku nanti adalah gadis yang baik hati dan bisa mengurus anakku dengan baik. Aku berharap kalian tulus mencintai anak-anakku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian akan diseleksi untuk menjadi pendamping anakku. Jadi yang tidak terpilih janganlah kecewa. Ibu yakin kalian akan mendapatkan seorang pria yang lebih baik dari pada anak-anakku. Berusahalah menjadi yang paling terbaik!" Ucap Permaisuri itu mengakhiri ucapannya. Dia pun duduk disinggahsana yang berada disamping singgahsana yang terlihat lebih besar diantara singgahsana lainnya.

Semua para gadis hanya bisa memuji kebaikkan sang Permaisuri dalam hati.

"YANG MULIA RAJA AGUNG TELAH TIBA! BERI HORMAT PADA YANG MULIA!"

Kini seorang pria dengan dada yang tegap serta wajah yang bijaksana datang bersama para menteri-menteri. Raja bernama Fugaku itu tak banyak berbicara dan duduk disinggahsana kemuliaannya sembari menatap para gadis-gadis itu dengan pandangan yang jeli.

"PANGERAN ITACHI DAN PANGERAN SASUKE TELAH TIBA. BERI HORMAT PADA PANGERAN!"

Dan tibalah pula kedatangan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis. Tapi saat itu begitu banyaknya pengawal membawa kain dan langsung menutupi mata mereka satu persatu. Semua bertanya-tanya tapi tak ada yang menjawab dan hanya menyuruh mereka tetap tenang dan diam ditempat. Tak lupa untuk membungkuk.

Tanpa tahu para pangeran sudah tiba atau belum, mereka semua disuruh untuk duduk bersimpuh dengan tata cara duduk yang benar. Penyeleksian pertama pun dimulai diawali dengan pertanyaan dari sang Permasuri tentang identitas mereka.

"Siapa namamu? Dan kau berasal dari mana?"

Gadis berkimono corak oranye-putih tampak berdiri dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Na-namaku Lee Tenten. Aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Lee yang tinggal di sayap barat desa."

"Hormat Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Nama hamba Sabaku no Temari. Hamba berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Sabaku di daerah Suna, Yang Mulia."

"Namaku Inuzuka Hana. Aku berasal dari bangsawan Inuzuka di sayap timur desa."

Mikoto tampak tersenyum mengetahui identitas mereka. Dari identitas serta cara mereka berbicara, Mikoto sudah tahu mana gadis yang pintar dan baik. Sebenarnya identitas mereka berasal dari bangsawan manapun itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Mikoto. Mikoto hanya ingin melihat bagaimana sikap mereka dan cara mereka berbicara.

"Ah, Lalu kalian berdua yang memakai Kimono putih bercorak Sakura kembar." Tunjuk Mikoto pada dua orang gadis yang duduk bersebelahan. Mereka berdua berada di tempat putri-putri bangsawan yang secara langsung menandakan mereka berasal dari bangsawan.

Kedua gadis yang memiliki surai pirang bak seperti matahari dan surai merah kejinggaan yang terlihat indah disanggul dengan penusuk sanggul yang dihiasi bandul Sakura berdiri dengan gerakan yang kompak. Badannya dibungkukkan dengan sempurna. Serta cara menegapkan tubuhnya dengan cara yang sempurna dan anggun.

Dalam hati Mikoto memuji kedua gadis itu yang terlihat seperti putri kerajaan. Terlatih dan sempurna. Apalagi wajah mereka yang tidak tertutup tampaklah cantik dimata Mikoto.

"Kalian berdua sangat cantik dan mirip. Apakah kalian kembar?" Tanya Mikoto sebelum kedua gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Kedua gadis itu tampak tersenyum walau kedua mata mereka masih tertutup. Gadis itu pun lalu menggeleng dengan gerakan pelan, "Kami tidak kembar. Kami hanya bersaudara, Permaisuri." Jawab mereka dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kalau begitu, Sebutkanlah nama kalian."

"Namaku Senju Kyuubi."

"Dan …"

"Aku bernama** Senju Naruto, **Permaisuri Yang Agung."

* * *

><p>Awalnya halaman ini terisi penuh oleh gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi setelah beberapa jam, kini hanya tinggal 25 gadis yang duduk bersimpuh disana. Mikoto tersenyum melihat berjuangnya para gadis-gadis yang tersisa hanya demi mendapatkan anaknya.<p>

Mikoto tahu jika mereka sudah lelah karena duduk diatas terik sang surya yang kini sangat panas selama berjam-jam. Bahkan keringat terlihat menetes disisi pipi para gadis-gadis itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Mikoto takjub. Dua gadis yang sempat ia sangka adalah anak kembar tetap terlihat tegap dan terlihat masih segar. Tak ada setetes keringat pun yang membasahi wajahnya. Tetapi manusia tetaplah manusia, Mikoto yakin kedua gadis itu sedang menahan rasa lelahnya.

"Ini adalah tahap ketiga, Di tahap ketiga ini aku ingin melihat kalian membuat sya'ir yang indah untuk para pangeran-ku." Ujar Mikoto tentang apa yang harus para gadis-gadis lakukan dibabak ketiga ini. Para pelayan pun datang membawa tumpukkan kertas. Pelayan-pelayan itu memberikan kertas dan tinta serta kuas kepada para gadis.

Tirai pun disibakkan dihadapan mereka agar tak melihat apa yang dihadapan mereka. Dan akhirnya kain yang menutupi mata mereka pun dilepaskan. Untuk beberapa saat mata mereka terasa gelap dan merasakan cahaya yang silau akibat terlalu lamanya mata mereka ditutup.

Tetapi, mereka pun segera menorehkan tinta pada kertas yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan tulisan tangan yang indah.

Cukup satu jam, Dua puluh empat kertas sudah ada dihadapan Permaisuri. Permaisuri pun mulai membaca kertas-kertas itu. seiringnya ia membaca, tak lupa senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya.

Tapi ada salah satu kertas yang tampak berbeda isinya dengan sya'ir-sya'ir yang lainnya. Walaupun ia mengerti dengan maksud sya'ir itu, Dia memberi kertas itu pada seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat datar.

"Bacalah, Sya'ir ini bagus sekali." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Sosok itu pun menerimanya dan membacanya.

_'Pencarian sepanjang hidup_

_Penantian sebuah jawaban_

_Menyusuri tepian musim_

_Meninggalkan semua kepedihan_

_Pencarian yang sangat menakjubkan_

_Menembus seluruh lapisan jagad_

_Mengharapkan belas kasihan_

_Menanti sebuah panggilan_

_Apakah dibalik gunung_

_Ataukah diatas langit?_

_Harus kulangkahkan kaki ini_

_Untuk memecahkan sebuah misteri_

_Apakah aku harus berlari_

_Ataukah aku hanya diam?_

_Ku bersandar pada rembulan_

_Bersama gelapnya malam_

_**Senju Naruto**'_

Sreet!

Dan ketika tirai disibak kembali menampilkan para gadis-gadis yang matanya telah kembali tertutup, sepasang iris hitam yang kelam tertuju kearah seorang wanita bersurai pirang.

* * *

><p>Inilah tahap yang terakhir. Tahap yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi istri kedua pangeran itu. Kini hanya tersisa enam gadis. Tiga untuk pangeran pertama dan tiga untuk pangeran kedua. Keputusan siapa yang akan memilih para gadis-gadis itu sekarang ada ditangan sang Pangeran.<p>

Mikoto dan Fugaku tampak duduk disinggahsananya dengan para pelayan yang mengipasi mereka. Mikoto yang awalnya mengambil alih dari tahap pertama, kini digantikan oleh dua orang pemuda yang berdiri diatas altar ditemani oleh seorang pria tua yang akan mengikat janji suci.

Para ke-enam gadis datang dengan Ibu mereka yang akan menuntun mereka untuk jalan -karena mata mereka masih ditutupi oleh seutas kain merah. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari ke-enam gadis itu.

Gadis-gadis itu menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang disebut Hanayome isho. Kimono furisode yang dilapisi jubah merah bernama Uchisake dengan gambar burung jenjang yang sedang mengibarkan sayap. Rambut indah mereka dikepang dan dibentuk menjadi sanggul yang besar. Aksesoris berlapis emas yang membentuk mahkota terpasang diatas kepala mereka. dan beberapa tusuk dengan bandulan yang berbentuk keping-kepingan menjadi penghias sanggulan itu.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Tempat yang semulanya untuk para gadis berkumpul, kini berubah dengan luar biasanya. Kelopak bunga mawar bertaburan dimana-mana. Karpet merah yang panjang tergelar hingga sampai diatas altar. Disisi kanan dan kiri karpet itu terdapat para menteri yang kini berbaris dengan rapih.

Begitu indahnya tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan suci itu …

"Pangeran Itachi, Siapa yang akan anda pilih untuk menjadi istri anda?" Tanya pria tua berjubah putih dengan benang emas menjadi motif disisi jubahnya —pada seorang Pangeran yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Pangeran bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda itu pun berbisik pada sang pria tua. Setelah berbisik, sang pria tua mengangguk. "Hamba mengerti, Pangeran Itachi. Lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Pangeran Sasuke?"

Pangeran yang terlihat mirip dengan Pangeran bernama Itachi juga berbisik pada pria tua itu. Pria tua itu tersenyum setelah sang Pangeran selesai memberitahu siapa yang akan menjadi calon istrinya.

"Baiklah," Pria tua itu menghadap kearah gadis-gadis itu. dia pun mengumumkan akan memanggil nama yang akan menjadi istri dari dua Pangeran itu. "Pangeran Itachi memutuskan untuk memilih calon istrinya adalah …"

"Senju Kyuubi!"

Seketika tepuk tangan memeriahkan suasana. Gadis yang bernama Senju Kyuubi hanya tersenyum. Wanita cantik yang menggenggam tangannya tampak tersenyum. Dan gadis-gadis lainnya terlihat mulai cemas karna takut tidak akan terpilih oleh sang pangeran yang berikutnya.

"Dan Pangeran Sasuke memutuskan Senju Naruto akan menjadi istrinya!"

Tepuk tangan semakin meriah dengan senyum bahagia dari para menteri serta para warga Istana. Gadis bernama Senju Naruto terlihat tersenyum lebar. Gadis bersaudara itu pun dituntun oleh Ibunya melangkahkan kaki diatas karpet merah itu.

Gadis-gadis yang terlihat kecewa pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai membuka penutup matanya. Dan saat itulah mereka menangis melihat dua gadis berjalan diatas karpet merah dengan ribuan kelopak mawar dilempar oleh para menteri disisi kanan dan kiri.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka menangis. Air mata mereka semakin deras mengalir melihat dua sosok pemuda diatas altar sana.

Dua gadis Senju itupun mulai menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang sempurna tanpa takut akan jatuh. Ibu mereka berdua setia menemani langkah mereka untuk menuju altar dengan senyuman bahagia seorang Ibu. Dan Ibu mereka melepaskan genggamannya ketika kedua putri-nya telah berhadapan dengan dua pangeran itu.

"Sekarang kalian berdua boleh membuka kain penutup pasangan kalian."

Perintah sang pria tua dilakukan oleh kedua pangeran itu. Dengan pasangan yang mereka telah pilih, Pangeran Itachi dan Pangeran Sasuke maju selangkah sehingga jaraknya dengan para mempelai wanita sangat dekat.

Tangan besar mereka mulai melepaskan ikatan kain itu. Perlahan, mereka menarik kain itu dengan gerakan lembut. Dan saat itulah sepasang kelopak mata yang indah dan terpejam terlihat. Kelopak mata ke-dua gadis itu pun bergerak-gerak.

Kelopak mata gadis bersurai merah kejinggaan itu mulai terbuka. Menyesuaikan cahaya diretina dimata mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya sepasang matanya menampilkan iris jernih yang memiliki warna begitu indah.

Sepasang iris berwarna merah menyala bak seperti batu ruby yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya sang surya. Sangat berkilau dan indah. Bahkan Pangeran yang ada dihadapannya terlihat terpesona dengan keindahan matanya.

Tetapi semua terasa hening …

Begitu sunyi …

Bahkan nafas dari orang-orang yang disana tampak tak terdengar …

Semua berhenti begitu saja. Ketika gadis bersurai pirang itu membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Sepasang iris berwarna biru jernih bak seperti langit biru tak berawan memandang lurus kearah sang Pangeran yang ada dihadapannya.

Saat itulah …

Biru safir bertemu pandang dengan Mutiara hitam yang begitu kelam …

Perlahan, Kain yang ada digenggaman sang Pangeran pun terjatuh ke sisi kakinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kami adalah pangeran Namikaze."<br>**_  
>Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mencengkram kimono indahnya dengan erat. Wajahnya begitu kalut ketika mengingat pengakuan dari pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya lima tahun yang lalu.<p>

Tsunade tak pernah menyangka dia akan ditakdirkan untuk membantu dua orang pemuda yang berasal dari Kerajaan yang telah dianggap menjadi musuh besar di Negara Api ini. Tapi …

_"Aku mempunyai saudari kembar. Dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan sangat mirip denganku. Disaat umurnya yang kelima belas tahun, Dia memutuskan untuk mengenali Negara ini. Namun, Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin menikah dengan seorang Pangeran Uchiha. Dan setelah dua tahun kemudian tanpa kabar, Aku menemukannya didalam peti. Itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu -tak lama setelah aku bertemu denganmu."  
><em>  
>Saat itu Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam ketika Naruto mulai menceritakan penyebabnya keinginan Naruto untuk menikah dengan Pangeran Uchiha.<p>

_"Kenapa kau menceritakannya, bodoh?!"_

_"Karena aku percaya pada Bibi Tsunade yang menyayangiku."_

Naruto menaruhkan seluruh kepercayaannya kepadanya. Tsunade pun tak bisa untuk menolak. Apalagi keinginan Naruto hanyalah ingin mencari tahu bagaimana kisah saudari kembarnya disini hingga saudara kembarnya meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya.

_"Tapi, kau seorang pria, Naruto. Setelah mengikat janji suci, kau sudah akan melaksanakan malam pertama. Bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya?" _Tanya Tsunade saat itu yang masih ragu dengan keputusan Naruto untuk menikah.

Awalnya Naruto juga terlihat tengah berpikir. Tapi kemudian, dia kembali berkata dengan penuh keyakinan_, "Aku akan mengatasinya dengan cara apapun. Jika aku tak bisa menghindari malam pertama itu, Aku akan menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi."_

"Anak itu …" Tsunade terkekeh. Begitu heran dengan bocah yang masih muda itu. Bocah itu penuh ambisi dan sangat percaya diri. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal yang buruk bisa terjadi padanya. Yang ada dipikiran bocah itu hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran atas kematian kakaknya.

"_Ada ribuan gadis cantik yang akan ikut sayembara ini. Apakah kau bisa mengalahkan mereka?"_  
><em><br>"Aku yakin, Aku bisa mengalahkan ribuan gadis itu."_

"Ya, Kau benar-benar hebat, Naruto. Kau dan kakakmu bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kepintaran dan kecantikanmu." Gumam Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Begitu bangga dengan kedua adik-kakak itu. Seandainya mereka adalah seorang wanita dan mereka ditakdirkan menjadi anaknya, Tsunade sangat bahagia memiliki mereka berdua.

Sekarang Tsunade telah meninggalkan mereka berdua di Kerajaan dan sedang menuju perjalanan pulang dengan tandu yang digotong oleh para pelayannya. Dia memang harus meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu dan tidak bisa tinggal di Istana karena Tsunade tak bisa meninggalkan putra-putrinya.

Pernikahan tadi berjalan dengan lancar setelah kedua mempelai itu bersumpah untuk setia dalam suka mau pun duka hingga akhir hayat mereka. Tsunade ingin sekali bertepuk tangan melihat kedua pemuda Namikaze itu berciuman tanpa ada rasa ragu. Mereka melakukannya dengan professional.

Sebagai Ibu, Tsunade hanya bisa berharap kedua pemuda yang sekarang menjadi keluarga besar Kerajaan Uchiha dilindungi oleh Tuhan. Semoga hal yang buruk tidak menimpa mereka.

"Aku berharap kau tidak membuat masalah yang besar disaat malam pertama, Bocah." Gumam Tsunade sembari memejamkan matanya dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

* * *

><p>Malam ini begitu indah dan menyejukkan. Bulan purnama menerangi langit malam dengan sempurna. Ribuan bintang menghiasi langit dengan titik-titik cahayanya yang mengilaukan langit malam. Angin bertiup pelan, membuat daun-daun saling bergesekkan.<p>

Dan malam ini dianggap sebagai malam yang suci untuk kerajaan Uchiha. Kedua pangeran Uchiha yang baru saja menikah akan melaksanakan malam suci mereka dengan mempelai wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istri mereka –atau biasa disebut juga sebagai malam pertama.

Malam pertama yang akan saling berbagi kehangatan dan akan saling bersatu dalam balutan cinta …

Dua kamar yang berbeda letak sudah disiapkan untuk kedua pangeran dan pasangannya. Kamar pengantin akan dihias sedemikan rupa dengan indahnya. Kelopak mawar bertaburan diatas ranjang. Dan wangi harum yang menenangkan memenuhi kamar mereka masing-masing.

Suara langkah seorang gadis yang masih memakai gaun pengantinnya tampak berdiri disebuah kamar dengan para pelayan yang setia membungkuk dibelakangnya. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan tata rambut yang masih disanggul dengan sempurna terlihat diam —memandangi pintu dihadapannya.

Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali diwajah wanita cantik yang telah memiliki gelar sah sebagai Istri Pangeran bungsu Uchiha itu. Datar sekali. Iris birunya hanya memandang pintu yang dihiasi dengan indah itu.

Pintu yang akan ia buka dan akan menampilkan seseorang yang amat ia benci.

Seseorang yang sudah lama ia nanti-nanti untuk membongkar sebuah kisah yang masih menjadi abu-abu untuknya. Seorang Pangeran tampan yang telah merenggut nyawa saudara kembarnya dengan keji. Dan seorang Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya.

Ya, Suaminya …

Suami dari seorang Pangeran Namikaze Naruto!

**Gresk!**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NP <strong>(Not Pierrot): Ciyeeee … Pierrot hadir membawa ff bertemakan kingdom :v

Kenalin author keceh bertampang manis ini. Namaku Pierrot, biasa dipanggil errot(?) :v Sejujurnya aku ini author lama yang kembali dari kubur (Lo kira zombie?!)  
>Oke, Pierrot buat ff ini semata-mata ingin mengetahui sesuatu. But, secret~ :p<br>Lemon dichap depan! Aku gak tahu deh lemonnya bakal hot apa kagak. Yang penting jadi~  
>So, Yang suka tinggal review. Yang bingung tinggal review. Yang gak suka tinggal review :v<p>

_**Pika-pika-pika-pika-chuuuu~ Ane bukan mak errot~**_(lagi baca mantra)

**Mohon riviewnya minna!**


	2. Semua di luar dugaan

**Dua minggu yang lalu …**

"Ibu, Aku akan pergi meninggalkan istana …"

Naruto menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang duduk dihalaman belakang Istananya –dengan erat. Wanita bersurai merah yang telah pudar itu sama sekali tak memandangnya. Iris violet wanita itu terus memandangi ribuan mawar merah yang tertanam disana dengan tatapan kosong serta wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Hatinya terasa mencelos melihat kondisi wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini sekarang. Tubuhnya sangat kurus sehingga terlihat hanya terlihat tulang yang dibungkus kulit itu, Kulitnya pun sangat pucat bak seperti mayat, Ada warna hitam dikantung matanya yang terlihat cekung, Dan tatapannya yang selalu kosong.

Tidak ada lagi tatapan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang diberikan kepadanya …

Tidak ada lagi belaian lembut dikepalanya …

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata sayang seorang Ibu kepada anak laki-lakinya …

Semua itu sudah hilang semenjak gadis bersurai pirang itu pergi meninggalkan dunia ini …

Dan kondisi Ibunya semakin parah ketika satu tahun yang lalu, Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Ya, Seorang Raja di negri ini telah pergi karna sebuah penyakit.

Sebagai anggota keluarga yang tersisa, Naruto bersama Kakaknya merawat Ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak peduli jika ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika wanita rapuh itu seakan-akan tak menganggapnya ada. Naruto hanya ingin dirinya selalu ada disamping Ibunya dan memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada wanita yang ia cintai itu.

TapI, hari ini dia tak akan lagi ada disamping Ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu …" Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi yang tirus itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku harus pergi untuk waktu yang lama …" Lanjutnya sembari mengecup kening itu.

"Aku akan mencari tahu atas kematian Naruko ..." Bisiknya lirih ketika ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Ibunya yang hanya terbalut kimono berwarna putih polos dengan erat. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berusaha menahan rasa sesak didadanya yang terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku berjanji, Ibu …" Naruto tersenyum lebar yang menunjukkan deretan giginya dengan mata yang menyipit dan setetes cairan bening disudut matanya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ibunya, Naruto kembali mengecup kening itu —dengan sedikit lebih lama. Lalu ia pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Sama sekali tidak mengetahui …

Iris violet itu melirik kepergiannya …

**xxx**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Aku hanya ingin tahu By Pierrot

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, Humor, dll.

Rated: M

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, OOC, EYD, dll.

Nb: Naruto disini berambut panjang lurus seperti kaisar-kaisar jepang jaman dulu. Dan ada maksud tertentu kenapa Naruto memanjangkan rambutnya.

**"Semua diluar dugaan."**

**xxx**

Disinilah, Dikamar yang megah dengan berisikan satu ranjang besar dengan dihiasi kelambu yang cantik. Kelopak mawar bertaburan dimana-mana. Harum yang menenangkan jiwa meresap kedalam indra penciuman. Dan suasana yang hening menjadi tempat seorang pangeran Namikaze -yang tengah menyamar menjadi pengantin wanita- sedang merasakan kecanggungan.

Kecanggungan yang sangat luar biasa dan membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.

Perasaan yang timbul akibat tatapan dari seorang pria yang ada dihadapannya. Iris hitam legam bak mutiara hitam yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar —tatapan yang seakan-akan tengah menelanjangi dirinya.

Naruto mengumpat 'sial' didalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri —yang merasa takut untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris hitam legam itu. Entah kenapa, Mata tajam itu membuat jantungnya berdebaran tidak karuan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto diam dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh seperti ini dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi sungguh , ini sangat membuatnya tak nyaman dan membuat rencana yang ia susun berantakan didalam pikirannya.

Ya, rencana untuk membatalkan malam pertamanya tanpa ada kegagalan dalam melaksanakannya. Pasti kalian bingung dengan maksud rencana tersebut. Sebentar lagi kalian juga akan mengetahui maksudnya.

Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke atau seorang pangeran yang telah sah menjadi suaminya sangatlah diluar dugaan Naruto. Dia tak menyangka jika pria yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah tipe pria 'kotor' yang akan langsung 'menyerang' gadis cantik seperti dirinya.

Dia hanya memandanginya tanpa adanya kilatan nafsu dimatanya. Bahkan pangeran itu tak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi —dan itu sangat membuat Naruto jengah. Cih, Jika Naruto tak melupakan tujuannya yang paling utama untuk melakukan ini semua —mungkin ia sudah akan mengoyak-ngoyak wajah itu dengan segala bentuk rupa.

Sudah cukup. Naruto jengah dengan tatapan mata yang setajam belati tersebut. Mungkin ia harus menjalan aktingnya sekarang juga dan mengingat saran Kyuubi tentang apa yang ia harus lakukan pada suaminya nanti.

_'Aku tahu Pangeran disana pasti berhidung belang. Jadi kau harus mengeluarkan aura seksi yang akan membuat dia terpikat pada kecantikanmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kurasa dengan senyum manismu saja sudah cukup.'_

_'Hei, Sepertinya kau yang berbakat menjadi wanita penggoda ya?'_

_'Berisik!'_

"Ekhm …" Naruto menunjukkan senyum termanisnya sembari memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke —dan itu sedikit meretakkan suasana hening disekitarnya. "Aku tak menyangka akan diplih oleh mu sendiri. Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika kau sangat … tampan." Ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan yang sama sekali omong kosong.

_'Demi apapun, Kyuubi pasti akan tertawa jika mengetahui apa yang kuucapkan tadi.'_ batin Naruto malu setengah mati.

"Terimakasih." nada yang diucapkan pangeran itu sangat pelan —namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto. Dan Naruto merasa lega , setidaknya pangeran yang ada dihadapannya ini bisa bicara dan tidak bisu seperti yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Pangeran, Bolehkah aku tahu mengapa kau memilihku? Padahal gadis lainnya lebih cantik dariku." Tanya Naruto yang memang ingin tahu alasan pangeran itu memilihnya. Apakah karena ia mirip dengan 'Mantan istrinya'?

"Karna aku tertarik padamu." Jawab Pangeran itu dengan nada datarnya yang berat tanpa ada rasa malu dalam mengungkapkan alasannya. Seolah-olah jawaban itu sangatlah enteng.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati dan merasakan sakit didadanya. Entahlah, dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan sesak yang menyakitkan seperti ini ketika pemikirannya salah.

Ada rasa amarah yang terpendam ketika mengingat di upacara pernikahan tadi —tepat saat pangeran itu melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya.

Naruto merasa tidak ada yang ganjal pada dirinya dimata Uchiha. Semua Uchiha hanya memandangnya sebagai putri biasa yang memiliki kecantikkan luar biasa dikeluarga Senju. Bahkan pangeran yang menjadi suaminya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan biasa.

Apakah … Apakah mereka semua telah melupakan Naruko?

_'Sebegitu mudahnya kah mereka melupakan Naruko?',_ Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang berasal dari keluarga Senju," Naruto kembali berkata dengan mata yang menyiratkan kehampaan, "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik kepadaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

"Apakah kau memang selalu banyak bertanya?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke -yang baru saja menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan- dengan datar. Begitukah sifat Pangeran Uchiha disini? Angkuh dan menjengkelkan. Naruto hanya bisa heran kenapa Naruko bisa terpikat pada Pangeran busuk itu.

Tapi, kini ia tengah sedang memerankan sebuah peran. Tak ayal jika Naruto berhenti memancarkan aura kemarahan yang keluar dari tubuhnya . Naruto pun segera memasang ekspresi berpura-pura bersalah diwajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Pangeran." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terganggu dengan pertanyaanku." Ucapnya penuh ketakutan. Tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Pangeran itu, Naruto sangat yakin jika Pangeran itu tetap berwajah datar.

"Hn." Walaupun pangeran Sasuke itu hanya bergumam, Naruto hanya bisa mengartikan gumaman itu jika dia dimaafkan. Maka dia pun mendongakkan kepala.

Naruto mengukir senyum kecil dan menatap sang pangeran yang masih berwajah datar , "Sebagai permintaan maafku, Apakah kau mauminum sake bersamaku?" tanyanya menawari sake yang memang disediakan untuk mereka.

"Tuangkanlah." Perintah Pangeran itu sambil menunjuk guci kecil yang berisikan sake dan gelas-gelas kecil.

Naruto mengangguk dengan singkat —masih dengan senyumnya yang kini semakin lebar. Dengan gerakan anggun, dia mengambil guci kecil berisikan sake termahal yang hanya diminum oleh keluarga Kerajaan Uchiha saja. Tanpa mengangkat kain lengan kimononya yang panjang —Naruto menuangkan isi guci itu ke gelas kecil dengan sebuah senyuman manis bak seperti racun.

Disaat itulah dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan serbuk kristal berwarna putih kedalam sake tersebut tanpa membuat sang Pangeran mengetahui apa yang tengah ia lakukan karna terhalang oleh kain lengan kimononya.

Ya, Inilah rencana yang akan ia laksanakan dimalam pertama —yang juga akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi pada pangeran Itachi. Seperti yang ada dipikiran kalian, Mereka berdua memang berencana membuat Uchiha itu tertidur dan melewatkan malam pertama. Dan tentu saja, Saat bangun nanti semua seakan-akan mereka berdua telah melaksanakan malam pertama mereka yang indah.

Bukankah rencana ini sangat cermelang? Maka berterima kasihlah pada Bibi Tsunade yang telah membantunya untuk membuat obat 'mimpi' ini.

Tapi—

"Kau tak akan bisa membuatku tidur dengan obat itu."

Deg!

Satu kalimat yang diujarkan Sasuke membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan kencang dengan satu kali detakkan. Saraf matanya seakan-akan tertarik sehingga menyebabkan matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa membeku dan kaku.

Sangat-sangat terkejut …

Tak menduga jika Uchiha itu tahu apa yang ia rencanakan …

Namun setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto segera menyelipkan kembali obat itu disela lengan kimononya dengan gerakan sempurna. Mengukir senyum –terpaksa- diwajahnya, Naruto menoleh dan menatap pangeran itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa … yang anda maksud dengan obat, Tuan?" tanyanya berpura-pura tak mengerti.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia merasakan hawa yang tegang saat mata kelam itu semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar? Sial, Detak jantungnya sangat mengganggu sekarang!

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Melainkan ia malah mengambil gelas kecil yang dituang oleh Naruto tadi. Dia menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan irama yang pelan —tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari iris biru safir Naruto yang menatap gelas kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menyodorkan gelas itu dihadapan Naruto, "Jika kau tidak menaruh obat kedalam sake ini, Apakah kau berani meminumnya?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan intens yang membuat Naruto susah menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi, Aku tidak memasukkan apapun kedalam sana, Pangeran." Elak Naruto masih bersih kukuh. Berbeda sekali dengan hatinya yang kini tengah menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan pada Kakaknya yang juga tengah menghadapi malam pertamanya di kamar lain.

Pangeran bersurai hitam yang mencuat kebelakang itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, "Kalau begitu, Minumlah." Perintahnya dengan datar.

Naruto menatap cairan bening yang hanya bisa diminum dalam sekali teguk itu dengan tatapan antara ragu dan takut. Jika ia meminum sake itu, maka akan menjadi 'Senjata makan tuan'. Pangeran itu memang benar-benar tengah menyudutkannya dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Namun yang membuat Naruto heran, Bagaimana bisa Pangeran itu mengetahui kalau obat yang ia masukkan adalah obat tidur?

Tangan Naruto terangkat dengan ragu. Getaran kecil terlihat pada tangannya saat terjulur untuk mengambil gelas kecil itu. Dan saat ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh keramik kecil itu—

—Pangeran itu tiba-tiba membuang isinya kesamping.

Membuat sosok bermata biru itu tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

Ke-kenapa …

"Aku tak menyangka kau berani mengambil resiko untuk menutupi kebohonganmu." Naruto menatap sang Pangeran yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan —dan senyum kecil miring yang sarat akan makna mengejek.

Tidak menyangka jika Pangeran itu mempermainkannya …

"Dan aku tak menyangka kau berani ingin menjadi Istriku walau kau …

…Seorang pria."

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus merasakan perasaan terkejut yang kini lebih mengejutkannya. Bahkan matanya yang terbelalak —seakan-akan ingin keluar ketika mendengar pernyataan Pangeran yang langsung menusuk telinganya. Bahkan jantungnya pun terasa berhenti. Tidak hanya itu saja, Dunia pun juga terasa berhenti.

_'Di-dia … mengetahuinya?'_, Batin Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"A-apa maksud— "

Naruto tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat jari telunjuk Pangeran itu berada didepan mulutnya —yang secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Tidak usah membuang tenagamu untuk mengelak. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya." Bisik Pangeran itu.

Naruto terdiam. Semua tenaganya terasa terkuras habis hingga ia tak mengelak lagi saat kalimat itu terdengar ditelinganya. Iris birunya yang masih membulat dengan sempurna —menatap onyx legam yang tengah memandangnya itu dengan tak percaya.

Dia menggeleng dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku. Ti-tidak mungkin … tidak mungkin Pangeran itu mengetahui jika ia adalah—

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa tujuanmu mengikuti sayembara ini. Tetapi kau sangat bodoh dalam penyamaran." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menarik jari telunjuknya dari bibir tipis yang diolesi gincu merah muda itu. Lalu dia meminum sake yang ia tuang kedalam gelas baru,

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto yang sempat menegang langsung terasa lemas mendengar pengakuan Pangeran itu. Ada perasaan lega yang membuat paru-parunya terasa bebas untuk menghirup udara.

**Pangeran itu tidak mengetahui semuanya …**

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" Naruto menatap kearah lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mencengkram jubah kimononya dengan erat. "Jika kau tahu aku adalah seorang pria, Kenapa kau memilihku?" Ulangnya dengan lirih.

"Jika kau sudah tahu kalau kau seorang pria, Kenapa kau mengikuti sayembara ini?"

Naruto menatap Pangeran yang membalasnya dengan pertanyaan —yang cukup menohok hatinya. Ternyata Pangeran itu pandai membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang dibuat oleh Naruto sendiri. Benar-benar sial …

Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan kembali menatap kearah lain. Tak menyadari Pangeran Sasuke tengah memerhatikan tangannya yang mengepal dengan kuat.

"A-apakah kau akan menghukumku mati?" Tanya Naruto melirik Pangeran itu dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa. Bagaimana pun Naruto tak mau berakhir begitu saja. Perjalanan untuk menguak kisah di Kerajaan ini masih panjang. Naruto tidak mau mati sekarang!

Pangeran itu tampak mengendikkan bahu dengan gerakan yang tak kasat mata, "Tergantung. Jika alasanmu menikah denganku untuk membunuhku, Aku akan memanggil pengawal se— "

"Tidak itu tidak benar!" Tangkas Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia langsung bersujud —tak mempedulikan keningnya berhantaman keras dengan lantai tatami. "Aku mengikuti sayembara ini karena aku mencintaimu, Pangeran!"

Naruto bersumpah jika ia sekarang sangat jijik dengan mulutnya yang sangat jarang mengatakan hal-hal yang menyangkut pautkan perasaan. Naruto yakin, Kyuubi tengah tertawa disana —mungkin jika dia mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Telinga Naruto mendengar nada akan sarat keraguan dari suara berat itu.

"A-aku bersumpah, Pangeran … Aku mencintaimu …" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan isak tangisnya yang membuat siapapun akan luluh melihatnya . Tapi—

"Aku tidak yakin."

—Tidak dengan Pangeran itu.

Naruto semakin bersujud dengan tangan mengepal. Tetes demi tetes air mata kini jatuh ke lantai berwarna coklat mengkilap itu. Isakkannya semakin terdengar jelas, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu yakin, Pangeran?" Lirihnya putus asa.

"Aku benar-benar … men— "

"Kalau begitu bercinta lah denganku."

Deg!

Nauto menegapkan badannya dengan cepat. Memandang Pangeran itu dengan tatapan yang snagat terkejut. Dia mematung, Shock mendengar perintah yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Pangeran itu.

Pangeran itu tersenyum miring —mengejeknya, "Aku yakin kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Ti-tidak!" Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat. "A-aku hanya … hanya …" Naruto tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Entah kenapa otaknya terasa menjadi buntu sekarang.

Tentu saja! Bagimana bisa ia akan bercinta dengan seorang pria?! Ini diluar rencananya!

"Hanya?" Pangeran itu menyadarkan lamunanya –hingga membuatnya tersentak.

Naruto kembali menggeleng kecil dengan tatapan ragu yang sangat terlihat jelas di permata biru cantik itu, "A-aku hanya takut Pangeran akan jijik denganku."

_'Sial! Kenapa aku malah berkata yang seakan-akan mengartikan aku mau tapi ragu?!'_ Batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Apa kau merasa dirimu adalah sampah? Kenapa aku harus jijik padamu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membatin ketika Pangeran itu secara tak langsung mengatainya sampah! Brengsek kau Pangeran Uchiha!

"Bu-bukannya begitu," Naruto merasa ingin memotong lidahnya yang terus berucap seperti orang gagap. "Aku … Aku ini seorang pria." Lirihnya.

Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berharap akan ada yang menolongnya dengan cara menganggu mereka —Atau Rajanya yang tiba-tiba saja mati hingga semuanya ketar-ketir.

Ho-oh, Sayang sekali, Naruto. Cerita ini bukan drama biasa, Pangeran cantik~

Dan Naruto pun bersumpah akan membunuh Authornya nanti.

"Itu tak masalah untukku. Lagipula— " Naruto reflek memundurkan kepalanya saat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi sial. Tangan Sasuke menahan sanggul rambutnya sehingga ia tak bisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan itu.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa berusaha mati-matian menahan nafas saat nafas yang hangat menerpa daun telinganya.

"—Kau terlihat indah dimataku …" Bisik Sasuke yang mampu membuat jantung Naruto ingin meledak. Tetapi Naruto hanya bisa tetap diam dengan tubuh yang terasa tegang. Berharap Pangeran itu sedang bermain-main dengannya!

Namun, Naruto merinding saat merasakan ada yang terangkat dibagian sanggulnya. Ia bisa merasakan rambut panjangnya tergerai dipunggungnya. Apakah Pangeran itu tadi melepas mahkota dan tusuk sanggulnya? Dan sepertinya itu memang benar ketika melihat benda yang berkilau dilempar Pangeran itu kesamping.

"Pa-pang— "

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

Naruto kembali merinding mendengar bisikan yang terasa seduktif itu dan belaian lembut dirambutnya. "Pa-pa— maksudku, Sasuke ... Sepertinya kau sedang mabuk." Ujarnya berusah mendorong tubuh itu dengan pelan.

"Dua gelas sake tak akan membuatku mabuk. Apakah kau sedang merasakan takut, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke malah merengkuh sosok pirang itu dengan erat. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai rambut pirang yang sangat halus sekali.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut!" Elak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terpancing emosi. Naruto mengutuk mulutnya. Sasuke pasti tengah menyeringai.

"Lalu? Jika kau mempunyai perasaan cinta padaku, Kau siap melakukannya, Bukan?" Tanya Sasuke menelakkan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tetap berusaha mencari cara.

"Tapi, Sasuke … aku ini— "

"Aku tanya kau, Kau siap atau tidak?"

Naruto terdiam dengan mata terpejam erat. Pertanyaan dengan sarat ketegasan itu mampu membuat Naruto tak bisa bertindak apapun lagi. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

Apakah ia harus pasrah?

_'Aku akan mengatasinya dengan cara apapun. Jika aku tak bisa menghindari malam pertama itu, Aku akan menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi.'_

Ah … ucapan sialan yang ia lontarkan pada Tsunade itu terputar diotaknya. Naruto tertawa tidak percaya didalam hati. Naruto tak pernah menyangka Tuhan memberikan jawaban seperti itu kepadanya.

Ya … sepertinya dia memang harus menghadapi ini semua.

"Baiklah …" Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Iris birunya berubah menjadi gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada titik cahaya disana. Takut, gelisah, kebingungan, sudah menghilang dari sana. Hanya tatapan yang menyiratkan ia siap menjalani takdir yang tak pernah ia sangka ini.

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu …"

Sasuke tersenyum —menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia pun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan memandang sosok indah yang ada dihadapannya dengan iris hitam kelamnya yang mulai berkabut oleh nafsu.

Perlahan-lahan ia belai pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya. Merasakan kehalusan kulit yang dimilki istrinya tersebut. Lalu jari-jarinya perlahan turun ke bibir tipis yang diolesi gincu itu -mengelus benda kenyal yang terasa menggoda untuk ia rasakan.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan degup jantung yang terus memompa darahnya dengan tidak berarturan. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dimalam ini …

Sasuke pun memajukan wajahnya dengan sedikit kepala yang dimiringkan. Dia mengelemaenasi jarak diantaranya dengan Naruto. Dan ketika wajah Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Nrauto —Naruto bisa merasakan nafas yang segar menerpa wajahnya.

Nafas itu seakan-akan adalah bius yang mampu memabukkannya …

Dan entah kenapa, Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika Pangeran itu menyatukan bibir mereka. Bahkan ketika Pangeran itu semakin mendalamkan pagutannya —tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya mengalungi leher itu.

* * *

><p>Maafkan aku, Naruko …<p>

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku …

* * *

><p>Kedua bibir yang saling bertaut itu dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Terlihat benang-benang tipis saliva mulai terputus akibat jarak bibir yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat menyukai ketika melihat saliva-nya dengan sosok yang ada dibawahnya —mengalir disudut bibir yang membengkak itu.<p>

Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ekspresi seperti itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk dikalungkan kelehernya. Dengan sekali hentakan, dia memapah tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya menuju sebuah ranjang besar yang telah dihiasi taburan kelopak mawar merah.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika sosok itu membaringkannya lalu menindihnya dan memberikan ciuman lagi yang mampu melumpuhkan semua saraf otaknya. Pikirannya tidak bisa jernih sekarang. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mempunyai pikiran untuk meloloskan diri dari terkaman Singa itu.

Pangeran itu benar-benar menguasai jiwa dan raganya sekarang …

"Ahnnn … Sa-sasu-nnhh …"Lenguhan geli meluncur dari bibirnya saat Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya keleher jenjangnya.

Benda kenyal yang terasa basah dan licin mulai terasa dikulitnya. Rasa geli terus ia rasakan. Tetapi itu semua tak lama ketika dirinya memekik tertahan saat merasakan gigi-gigi menancap bagaikan taring dikulitnya. Namun, Sebuah hisapan yang terasa membuat rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Dan Naruto tahu efek dari hisapan itu. Namun dia tidak memusingkannya.

Tanda merah mulai bermunculan ditengkuk lehernya —yang berasal dari jilatan, gigit, dan hisapan dari Pangeran bermata bak seperti langit malam itu. Dia pun tak sadar akibat perbuatannya membuat Naruto memejamkan mata karena rasa-rasa nikmat dan geli terus menyerangnya.

Kedua tangannya tak dibiarkan begitu saja. Tangan kanannya melepaskan Obi yang melilit kimono sosok yang ada dibawahnya. Dengan Obi itu terbuka, maka kimono pun bisa ia longgarkan dengan mudah.

Tapi, Sebuah tangan mencegat tangannya yang ingin menelusup masuk kedalam kimono itu. Sasuke pun memandang datar Naruto yang tengah menatap kearah lain dengan gelisah.

"Ada apa? Aku tak suka disaat seperti ini kau menghentikanku." Ujarnya yang lebih terdengar protesan ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto memandang takut-takut sosok yang ada diatasnya, "Bukan begitu, Sasuke … Aku masih ragu apakah kau benar-benar— "

"Ssssth," Jari telunjuk itu lagi-lagi menghentikan ucapannya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dengan mata yang kembali gelap, "Jangan membuatku berhenti untuk pertanyaan tidak pentingmu itu …" bisiknya lalu melumat bibir yang seakan-akan ia tak pernah bosan untuk merasakannya.

Satu gangguan lagi muncul. Sasuke mendesis pelan saat dadanya didorong.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Potong Naruto dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke memarahinya. "Ijinkanlah aku untuk membuka kimonoku." Ijinnya dengan wajah memerah.

Mendengar permintaannya, Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi kecewa —seperti pria lainnya yang merasa terganggu. Pangeran itu memberikan ijinnya dengan cara menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pemuda mungil itu.

Naruto pun segera turun dari ranjang itu dan berhenti didepan jendela yang kini disorot oleh cahaya rembulan. Dengan posisi yang memunggungi Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan jubah pernikahannya yang kini sudah berantakan.

Obi yang telah longgar, ia lepaskan dan dijatuhkan kelantai. Kimono furisode itu ia turunkan dengan perlahan kelantai.

Saat itu Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya dengan datar, tampak terpesona ketika kedua mata obsidiannya melihat pundak yang terlihat mulus itu tertimpa cahaya sinar rembulan. Bahkan ketika Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan tubuh yang kini polos dengan tatapan sayu —membuat darah Sasuke berdesir hebat.

Perlahan Sasuke turun —mengampiri sosok yang masih menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya dari matanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi lembut. Sebuah elusan lembut dipundaknya terasakan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh polos yang terasa hangat itu dari belakang. Ia singkirkan kedua tangan yang menyilang itu. Lalu mengelus dada yang terasa halus dijemari-jemarinya.

"Pilihanku tidak salah …" bisiknya memberikan kecupan dipundak itu. Aroma citrus yang menyeruak ia hirup dalam-dalam yang mampu menenangkan jiwanya. "Aku menyukaimu …" bisiknya membuat Naruto menoleh.

Tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Naruto, dia langsung memagut bibir itu. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto membalikan badan. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher itu. Dan membalas ciuman itu dengan gelora nafsu yang kembali terpecik.

.

.

"Ahhh … aahhh …Sa-sasuke …" Naruto mendesah hebat saat sesuatu terasa keluar-masuk dibawah tubuhnya. Desahannya semakin meracau ketika Sasuke memegang kejantanannya dengan gerakan naik-turun.

"A-aku mau kelu— "

"Tidak kuijinkan." Potong Sasuke menjilati kejantanan itu. ujung kejantanan yang telah mengeluarkan precum ia jilat dengan ujung lidahnya. Lidahnya pun membuat gerakan berputar disana.

Dua jarinya ia gerakan lebih cepat dibawah sana untuk penetrasi nanti. Lalu ia tambahkan satu jarinya hingga menjadi tiga jari yang membuat Naruto terasa penuh dibawahnya —dan itu sangat terasa sakit.

"Khh … Sa-sakit …" isaknya dengan air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Sasuke langsung menghapus air matanya dan mencium bibir itu agar Naruto tak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit." Bisik Sasuke disela ciumannya. Naruto yang tak bisa fokus dengan bisikan Sasuke, hanya bisa melenguh merasakan satu jari lagi masuk kedalam lubang sesak disana.

"Sasuke … A-aku tidak tahan kkh…" Desah Naruto tertahan dengan wajah memelas. "Ahhhk!" Naruto mendesah saat ujung-ujung jari itu telah sampai di titik sweatspotnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah terlihat sudah sampai batasnya, Segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia mengeluarkan keempat jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan. Dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana lubang yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut itu —seakan-akan memintanya untuk segera dimasuki.

Dengan lekas ia segera menanggalkan pakaian yang masih membaluti tubuh kokohnya. Naruto hanya bisa merona hebat saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang terlihat besar dan begitu tegang. Tetapi Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Dia hanya melebarkan paha Naruto dan mengarahkan kejantanannya didepan lubang rektum itu. Dengan perlahan, kepala penisnya ia masukkan. Dirinya mendesis pelan saat lubang itu terasa sempit untuk dimasuki walau ia sudah lebarkan dengan keempat jarinya.

"Sakit …." Lirih Naruto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Melihat bagaimana Naruto menggibit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, Sasuke melumat kedua bibir itu tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi pada kejantanannya yang ingin melesak masuk kedalam sana.

"Mmmhnn … Sa-sasu-AKH!" Naruto memekik saat Sasuke menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras hingga kini kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalamnya. Naruto menangis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian bawahnya.

"Sasuke …" isaknya.

Sasuke membiarkan kejantanannya dia didalam lubang sempit disana. dia memberikan kecupan dimata Naruto yang kini tengah terpejam, "Rasa sakit itu akan hilang …" ucapnya menghapus air mata Naruto yang terus mengalir.

Dia mengecup bibir Naruto seklias. Perlahan ia gerakan pinggulnya. Ia mendesah pelan saat kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan dinding rektum yang menjepit kejantanannya. Naruo pun mulai terlihat tak sakit lagi dan mulai mendesah.

"Ahhh … ahh … Sasuke …" Desah Naruto meremas kepala Sasuke. Nikmat dan sakit terus menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Rasa-rasa itu seakan-akan membuat jiwanya ingin melayang.

Sementara Sasuke menjilati leher jenjang yang sudah dihiasi oleh bercakkan merah. Kedua tangannya memainkan dua tonjolan yang menegang. Sesekali ia melintir dan mencubitnya membuat tubuh yang ada dibawahnya tersentak kecil.

Suhu diruangan ini semakin panas. Membuat kedua tubuh yang polos tanpa sehelai benang itu berkeringat. Peluh mulai membanjiri kening Sasuke. Konsentrasinya mulai kacau saat kejantanannya terasa semakin diremas oleh lubang itu.

"Ughh …" Desahnya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Mencari titik sweat spot hingga ia menemukannya. Ia pun sgeera menghujam titik spot itu dengan ritme yang cepat sehingga Naruto mendesah gila.

"Ahh .. Ahh … Sasuke … Sasukehhh…. Aku mauhhn keluar …" Desah Naruto. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin menegang. Remasan tangannya dikepala Sasuke semakin kuat tata kala merasakan ada yang ingin meledak dikejantananya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah saat juga merasakan ada yang ingin melesak keluar. Dia pun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya hingga mereka berdua saling meneriakkan nama. Cairan berwarna putih pun memenuhi lubang itu. Ada yang hingga mengalir keluar.

Cairan kental itu juga mebasahi perut Sasuke. Namun itu tidak dipedulikan Sasuke yang kini sudah ambruk ditubuh Naruto. Begitu pun Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Naruto yang tak sudah tak kuat dengan rasa lelah di kedua kelopak matanya, hanya bisa menggeleng kecil.

Sasuke pun merengkuh sosok yang sudah tertidur itu dan tertidur dipundaknya. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan kejantanannya yang masih berada didalam sana, Malam ini terlalu melelahkan bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Permaisuri?"<p>

"Permaisuri? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto tersentak kecil saat gerakan dipundaknya memecahkan lamunannya. Dia menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang usianya tak jauh beda dengannya —tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Mikoto menghela napas lelah dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai, Pelayan pribadi seorang Permaisuri itu terlihat menggeleng, "Kau terlihat tidak baik, Permaisuri. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya yang masih mengkhawatirkan Mikoto.

"Aku hanya bingung, Kurenai-san." Lirih Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Kurenai. "Bagaimana bisa 'dia' mirip dengan seseorang yang telah meninggal?" tanyanya dengan iris hitamnya yang terlihat kalut.

Kurenai yang sudah tahu apa yang membuat Permaisurinya gelisah —hanya bisa membalas genggaman itu dengan erat. "Aku juga tak menyangka 'gadis' itu mirip dengannya." Lirihnya.

"Bahkan Raja sampai sakit setelah melihat 'gadis' itu." Tambahnya dengan sendu. Mikoto hanya bisa menangis dipundak Kurenai sambil melirihkan _'Aku takut, Kurenai …'_ terus-menerus.

"Tenanglah, Permaisuri." Kurenai mengelus punggung itu, "Aku yakin dia bukanlah wanita i— "

Gresk!

Kurenai menghentikan ucapannya saat pintu kamar ini dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang dayang wanita. Dia pun segera menghampiri dayang yang telah bersikap kurang ajar itu, "Dimana sopan santunmu?!"

Dayang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan dan langsung bersujud, "Ma-mafkan saya, Kurenai-sama. Sa-saya hanya ingin memberitahu jika keadaan Yang Mulia semakin parah!" Serunya langsung mendapat reaksi dari Mikoto.

"Bagaimana bisa kondisinya memburuk?!" Mikoto tampak panik. Padahal suaminya hanya terkena demam biasa seperti yang dikatakan tabib. Tapi bagaimana bisa kondisinya memburuk?!

"Ha-hamba tidak tahu, Permaisuri …" Lirih Dayang itu dengan ketakutan. Mendapatkan Jawaban kosong itu dan panik yang sangat luar biasa, Mikoto langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dengan diikuti Kurenai yang dibelakangnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya …<p>

Raja dari negara Api yang terkenal bijaksana, tegas, dan memberi keadilan, telah dinyatakan meninggal dunia …

* * *

><p>"Ughh …" Lenguhan keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda yang kini masih memejamkan mata diranjang besar itu. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah —menandakan ia telah terbangun dari mimpinya.<p>

Tetapi disaat bersamaan, rasa sakit –yang entah darimana– menyerangnya hingga ia harus memejamkan mata dengan erat.

Setelah rasa sakit itu mereda, kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu terbuka sedikit. Kedua iris birunya yang hanya terlihat separuh tampak meredup. Siratan kesakitan dan kebingungan terpancar di kedua mata tersebut.

"Akh!" Lagi-lagi ia merintih sakit. Sesuatu yang ada dibawahnya terasa sakit ketika Kedua kakinya bergerak sedikit saja. Matanya pun langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saking terkejutmya dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Sa-sakit sekali …" Ringisnya dengan peluh keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya meraba bagian selangkangannya dan mendesis perih saat merasakan ada yang terluka disana.

Bahkan ia terkejut bukan main melihat ada cairan pekat berwarna merah diujung jemarinya.

"Da-darah?" Gumamnya menatap darah itu dengan bingung. Kenapa bisa ada darah diselangkangannya? Dan apa yang sebenarnya sudah ter …

"jadi?" Hening sejenak. Naruto menatap darah itu tanpa berkedip. Sebuah memori semalam yang terekam diotaknya terputar. Mengingatkannya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan—

—Pangeran bungsu Uchiha itu.

Glek!

"AAAAAAAAA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERJAKA!"

* * *

><p>Dengan tampilan yang segar bugar dan tentunya cantik dengan penyamarannya sebagai wanita, Kyuubi berdiri dengan para dayang dibelakangnya yang setia menundukkan kepala. Kini ia tengah menunggu sang adik yang akan datang sebentar lagi.<p>

Ah, Ternyata adik bodohnya itu telah nampak batang hidungnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Dahi Kyuubi berkerut-kerut melihat bagaimana sosok pirang itu berjalan dengan tertatih serta wajah yang sudah didandani dengan cantik —terlihat menahan sakit. Apalagi dirinya semakin bingung melihat ada dua dayang yang sedang menggopohnya untuk berjalan kemari.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau jatuh?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan alis terangkat sebelah setelah Si pirang itu sampai dihadapannya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia hanya meminta bantuan Kyuubi untuk merangkul tubuhnya. Dan berterimakasih pada dua dayang yang telah membantunya kesini. "Sialan …" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang hampir berbisik.

Kyuubi hanya mengendikkan bahu —Tak mau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya. Tetapi iris rubynya yang tajam, Tak sengaja melihat kearah leher Naruto. Matanya menyipit semakin tajam.

"Naruto, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Tanyanya dengan berbisik namun tersirat nada kemarahan disana. Dia memang sengaja berbicara dengan cara seperti berbisik supaya dayang-dayang yang ada dibelakangnya tak mendengar.

Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Alisnya tertekuk —memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan tak suka. "Bisakah kau diam? Bokongku sakit tahu!" Ketusnya membuat Kyuubi terdiam dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan –Apa-kau-bilang-Idiot-?.

Naruto menghela napas. Wajahnya kini berekspresikan sendu dan terlihat seperti tak ingin hidup, "Pangeran itu …" Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Kyuubi memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar kelanjutan nya.

"Pangeran itu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi yang tak sabaran. Naruto mendecak pelan dan mengacak-ngacak surai pirang jabriknya dengan frustasi.

"Dia telah merenggut keperawananku!"

"APA?!" Naruto langsung membekap mulut Kyuubi yang baru saja berteriak tidak percaya. Naruto menatap tajam iris merah itu, "Jangan berteriak!" desisnya.

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, Kyuubi melepaskan bekapan dimulutnya dan menatap tajam Naruto, "Bagaimana bisa?! Apakah kau tengah bercanda, Naruto?!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan berdecak kecil, "Pangeran itu tidak sebodoh yang kau dan aku kira. Kau tahu? Semalam dia tahu kalau aku mau menuangkan obat kedalam sakenya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi …

—Dia tahu jika aku seorang pria!" Naruto terlihat emosi dan frustasi bersamaan ketika bercerita mengenai huru-hara ketegangan yang ia rasakan dimalam pertamanya.

Kyuubi tampak diam. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ia tunjukkan. Naruto yang tak mendapatkan respon, menatap Kakak kandungnya dengan heran dan sedikit cemas jika kakaknya sudah kehilangannya nyawanya akibat ceritanya, "Kyuu-nii, Kau baik-baik sa— "

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat dayang-dayang yang ada dibelakangnya dan juga Naruto tersentak kaget. Tawa Kyuubi semakin seperti orang yang kerasukan setan —Naruto jadi sangat khawatir.

"K-kyuu-nii?"

"Hahahaha … Aku baru menyadari betapa lucunya kau yang telah bersetubuh dengan sesama jenis! Hahahaha, Dasar maho!" Ucapan Kyuubi pun langsung dibalas dengan gamparan oleh tangan maut Naruto.

"Brengsek kau! Kau kira aku sudi disetubuhi oleh pria?!" Ketus Naruto dengan kesal.

"Cieee … Adikku sudah tidak perawan(perjaka)~" Goda Kyuubi sambil menoel-noel pipi Naruto yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Berisik!"

Melihat masamnya wajah sang adik, Kyuubi pun menghentikkan tawanya. Dia menghela napas dan memelintir beberapa helai rambutnya —yang memang sengaja disisikan dipipinya, "Kurasa malam pertama kita tak ada bedanya." Ujarnya.

"Hah?" Naruto memandang heran Kyuubi, "Tidak ada bedanya? Apakah kau ju— "

"Mana mungkin aku mau bersetubuh dengan pria? Memangnya aku pria murahan sepertimu." Ejek Kyuubi membuat Naruto menggeram marah. Sebelum Naruto melontarkan ketusan, Kyuubi kembali berkata, "Itachi juga tahu aku seorang pria."

"Benarkah?!" Naruto tampak terkejut.

Kyuubi mengangguk singkat, "Kau tahu, malam itu terasa panas dingin bagiku ketika dia mengatakan telah mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang pria. Bahkan dia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah ramahnya yang ingin sekali aku bakar." Desis Kyuubi diucapannya yang terakhir.

Naruto kembali menghela napas –lebih panjang kali ini, "Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jika kita adalah seorang pria? Aku merasa mereka berdua telah tahu tujuan kita datang ke Istana ini." Ucapnya dengan wajah gelisah.

"Awalnya aku berpikiran sepertiitu. Bahkan aku menduga mereka telah mengetahui jika kita adalah Namikaze. Tapi setelah mengolah apa yang kau dan aku alami, Aku berpikir jika mereka hanya mengetahui jika kita adalah seorang pria yang hanya ingin menikah dengan mereka berdua." Jelas Kyuubi dengan dugaannya.

Naruto mengangguk —tampak setuju dengan pengamatan Kyuubi, "Kau benar, Jika mereka tahu kita adalah Namikaze mereka pasti akan langsung membunuh kita. Tapi yang masih membebaniku adalah—

—Apakah Pangeran disini seorang penyuka sesama jenis?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat sulit untuk menerima dengan fakta jika dirinya telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Pangeran bungsu Uchiha.

Sangat segar dalam ingatannya jika Pangeran itu yang memintanya untuk bercinta duluan. Apalagi dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang lembut mampu membuat Naruto lumpuh. Ah, sudahlah. Dia tidak ingin mengingat itu.

"Tentang itu, aku tidak tahu." Kyuubi mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin saja bungsu itu memang maho."

Naruto mendecih, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan kata 'maho'?"

"Kau tersinggung, heh?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum mengejek. Naruto hanya bisa merutuki kakaknya yang sangat kurang ajar dan menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau juga tidak bercinta dengannya?" Tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari kondisi Kakaknya yang juga tidak sama seperti dirinya.

Kyuubi yang ingin menjawab tampak harus bungkam saat seorang wanita berpakaian kimono hitam polos datang dan membungkuk dihadapan mereka. Naruto dan Kyuubi pun segera ikut membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat siang." Salam wanita cantik berbibir merah merah itu. "Aku adalah Kurenai, Pelayan pribadi Permaisuri yang dikirim untuk mengantarkan kalian berdua ke Istana Pangeran Sasuke dan Pangeran Itachi." Ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas batuanmu, Kurenai-san." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala. Kurenai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan memohon ijin untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan sakit memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Kyuubi. Walaupun sangat sakit dibagian bawahnya, Naruto masih bisa untuk berjalan dengan pelan-pelan.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan layaknya seorang putri bangsawan dengan dagu terangkat dan pandangan yang lurus. Dayang yang berjumlah enam berada dibelakang merka berdua bak seperti ekor.

Dan Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan obrolannya yang sempat tertunda dengan sebuah pertanyaan —yang tentunya dengan berbisik, "Naruto, Apakah kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

Dengan dahi berkenyit, Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto bisa melihat dari ekor matanya Kyuubi tengah tersenyum —tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai yang penuh dengan makna, "Raja Uchiha telah dinyatakan mati hari ini."

"Apa?!" Naruto tampak menatap Kyuubi dengan terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?!" desisnya dengan mata menajam.

Kyuubi semakin menyeringai dengan mata menatap lurus punggung wanita yang berjalan didepan mereka, "Semalam —tepat saat Itachi telah mengatakan ia tahu jika aku seorang pria, Seorang menteri datang dan menyuruh Itachi untuk kekamar Yang Mulia. Lalu aku mendapatkan informasi dari mata-mata kita jika Raja itu sakit parah—

—Bahkan teman wanitamu yang berdada besar itu datang kemari untuk menyembuhkan Raja semalam."

"Bibi Tsunade datang?" Naruto terlihat tak percaya.

"Ya, Aku baru mengetahui jika Tsunade adalah seorang mantan tabib Istana ini."

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Lalu, Upacara kematian pasti diadakan bukan? Kenapa kita tidak mengikuti upacara? Bahkan kita tidak diberitahu kabar kematian ini." Ucapnya dengan heran.

Kyuubi terkekeh kecil, "Di kerajaan ini mempunyai adat. Seorang pengantin yang baru menikah tidak boleh mengikuti upacara kematian dan mengetahuinya karna dianggap akan menjadi malapetaka bagi pernikahan sang pengantin." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mendapat malapetaka?!" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah horror.

Wanita bersurai merah kejinggaan itu tampak mendengus sebal, "Kau ini bodoh atau tolol, Bocah? Begitu saja kau sudah percaya." Sarkitisnya.

Naruto menghela napas dan mengendikkan bahu, "Ya, siapa tahu saja jika larangan itu memang sebuah larangan yang harus kita patuhi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kau sudah memberitahuku tadi."

"Aku rasa kau terlihat tidak ingin pernikahanmu hancur."

"Cih, sialan. Mana mungkin aku terlihat seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji jika akan menikah dengan berpura-pura saja dan akan berpisah." Bisik Naruto sambil memandang kearah bawah.

"Ya, aku pasti akan mengakhiri pernikahan ini …" gumamnya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Kyuubi yang mendengar bisikan lirih Naruto hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi datarnya.

.

"Kita akan keistana menggunakan tandu." Ujar Kurenai setelah mereka berdua sampai disebuah tandu yang besar dan terlihat mewah. Enam pelayan pria yang sepertinya akan mengangkat tandu tampak bersiap ingin mengangkat tandu itu.

Naruto dan Kyuubi pun segera masuk kedalam tandu dengan bantuan Kurenai. Kurenai tidak ikut masuk dan berjalan disamping tandu tertutup itu. Tandu pun segera diangkat dan digiring menuju tujuan.

Naruto yang penasaran akan dibawa kemana, dia membuka jendela kecil tandu itu dan bertanya, "Kurenai-san, Apakah kita akan pergi jauh? Kenapa kita tidak berjalan kaki saja?"

Kurenai tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kerajaan Uchiha sangat luas. Kami tidak ingin anda dan Kyuubi-hime kelelahan karna berjalan kaki." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Ah, begitu." Naruto membalas senyum pelayan cantik itu. Walau ia sempat tertawa dalam hati karna mendengar panggilan Kurenai untuk Kyuubi. Kyuubi-hime? Pfft, Kyuubi pasti akan mengamuk jika Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu.

Selama diperjalanan, Kurenai dan Naruto mengobrol mengenai semua tata aturan yang ada di Istana ini. Ternyata aturan di Istana ini begitu berat dan disiplin. Pantas jika Kerajaan ini terkenal hebat. Hanya saja, Naruto tak akan mengakui itu.

"Berhenti." Tiba-tiba saja tandu berhenti. Merasa mereka sudah sampai, Naruto dan Kyuubi keluar dari tandu. Tetapi Kurenai tiba-tiba mencegah Naruto untuk keluar.

"Maaf, Naruto-hime. Yang hanya diijinkan keluar adalah Kyuubi-hime." Ujar Kurenai membuat dahi Kyuubi dan Naruto mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita akan tinggal bersama diistana Pangeran?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan bingung dan sedikit protes.

Kurenai menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Kyuubi-hime. Kyuubi-hime akan tinggal di Istana Pangeran Itachi yang berada di sayap barat Kerajaan. Sedangkan Naruto-hime akan tinggal di Istana Pangeran Sasuke yang berada di sayap timur Kerajaan." Beritahunya.

"Aku kira, Aku dengan saudari ku akan tinggal bersama." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas gelengan Kurenai.

"Tidak, Naruto-hime."

Kyuubi dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Seakan-akan tengah mendebatkan sesuatu lewat tatapan itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Mereka berdua saling mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, Naru-chan." Ucap Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku akan mengirimmu surat." Bisiknya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan dibahunya.

Kyuubi pun pergi dengan diantar oleh dayang wanita lain menuju Istananya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanan bersama Kurenai hingga mereka sampai disebuah bangunan istana yang terlihat megah —walau tak semegah bangunan Istana utama yang sebelumnya menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka.

Naruto hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat gaya bangunan istana yang menurutnya sederhana namun masih memiliki kesan mewah. Dia jadi rindu dengan istananya yang damai dan asri.

"Istana ini … Pangeran Sasuke lah yang mendesainnya Istana ini indah, Naruto-hime?" Tanya Kurenai saat mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan istana itu.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Naruto jadi terdiam. Ternyata pangeran itu yang mendesain Istana indah ini. Bolehkah Naruto mencabut kembali kata-kata pujiannya terhadap Istana ini?

"Tentu, Istana ini sangat –buruk- indah." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Kurenai tersenyum, "Kami menyebut Istana ini adalah puri karna tempat ini adalah tempat para Istri Yang Mulia Sasuke tinggal." Ucapnya sambil menghembuskan napas kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan bergambar merak yang terpanjang didinding.

Sama sekali tak menyadari Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti karna ucapannya tersebut.

"Kurenai-san."

Merasa terpanggil Kurenai menghentikan jalannya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang berjarak satu meter dibelakangnya dengan tatapan hampa. "Naruto-hime? Kenapa anda disitu?" Tanya Kurenai.

Naruto tak mengeskpresikan apapun, dia hanya mendongak dan menatap Kurenai dengan tajam, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'para istri'?"

Wajah ramah Kurenai tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan senyumnya yang mengembang mulai surut menjadi garis datar. Iris merah delima wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pelayan pribadi permaisuri itu pun menundukkan kepalanya, "Saya rasa, Permaisuri belum memberitahu ini sebelumnya." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Beritahu apa?"

"Jika anda …" Kurenai menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika anda adalah …

… Istri ke-lima Yang Mulia Sasuke."

"APA?! AKU ISTRI YANG KELIMA?!"

Dan saat itulah Naruto melihat dua wanita kimono dengan warna yang berbeda serta jubah yang besar datang dan menatapnya dengan angkuh.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NP: DUA<strong>? Bukankah seharusnya ada empat wanita? Wkwkwkwk itu sengaja, oke! Kalau saya gak bilang gini nanti kalian pada protes duluan :v  
>Lemonnya jelek? Maaf, saya sedikit stress dengan lemon bersetting kerajaan. Masa iya saya masukin kata-kata modern? Jadi maaf jika rada aneh ama lemonnya.<p>

Lemonnya bukan disini aja kok. Masih banyak :v

Dan ngomong congrate buat fic ini yang ternyata sukses bisa mendapatkan 50 riview lebih! Tapi saya bingung, ngapa saya dapatnya review anonyme mulu -_-  
>gpp saya ikhlas dan juga berterimakasih pada semuanya :v<p>

Jadi terhura saya, ah :v

Thanks to all. Dan thanks yang udah manggil mak errot. Gak bahagia sekali sayaaa~ :v

**Pika-pika-pika-pika-chuuuu~ Ane bukan mak errot~** (lagi baca mantra)

**Mohon riviewnya minna!**


	3. Kerajaan indah berbangkai busuk

"Suamiku …"

Isak tangis terdengar diruangan yang penuh dengan ketegangan ini. Seorang wanita bersurai hitam itu terus meneteskan air matanya sembari menggenggam tangan besar yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya.

Puluhan menteri hanya bisa berdiri diruangan ini dengan kepala yang menunduk. Begitu juga dengan pelayan-pelayan yang ada disana dengan ekspresi kesedihan terukir diwajah mereka. Sangat tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Tak akan ada yang sanggup melihat datangnya ajal kematian sang Raja …

Sekalipun ia sanggup, Maka mereka melihat malaikat kematian berdiri disamping Raja mereka …

Sementara itu, Tampak dua pria muda berdiri disamping ranjang besar —yang berisikan sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah melawan rasa sakit di balik dadanya. Salah satu pria muda itu tampak menggenggam satu tangan yang terbebas lemah dengan erat.

Pria bermata hitam itu menatap sendu Ayahnya. Cemas, panik, dan ketakutan tergambar diwajah tampan itu. Namun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersenyum —walau itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Aku yakin ayah akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya. Dia melirik saudaranya yang ada disampingnya. Pemuda yang hampir tak ada sebelas duabelasnya dengan dirinya itu terlihat tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia hanya berdiri dengan mata yang menatap kebawah dengan kosong.

"Itachi …" Raja itu membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup. "Ayah mohon untuk menjaga Ibumu …" Pria paruh baya itu melirik pada wanita yang semakin terisak setelah mendengar permintaannya.

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam. Raut wajahnya semakin menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat menyakitkan saat mendengar sang Ayah memohon kepadanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan setetes air mata mengalir kepipinya. Dia hanya bisa sanggup menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan wajah yang tak mengekspresikan apapun –melirik sang Raja yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan nada yang begitu lemah. Dia mendekat pada sang Ayah ketika Itachi menyingkir untuk membiarkan dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang telah mendidik mereka hingga sampai menjadi seorang Pangeran dinegri ini.

"Mendekatlah, Anakku …"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mematuhi perintah Ayahnya. Saat itulah ia merasakan kehangatan ditubuhnya ketika kedua tangan sang Ayah mendekat tubuhnya dengan erat. Nafas yang terasa panas dan tersendat-sendat dirasakan ditelinganya.

Dia hanya mampu terdiam dengan seluruh saraf yang membeku ketika suara lirih sang Raja yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Dan didetik itu juga, Sang Raja yang agung meninggal dipelukannya …

.

.

.

"Ayah ingin kau menghapus kebenciannya …"

.

**.**

**xxx**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Aku hanya ingin tahu By Pierrot

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, Humor, dll.

Rated: M

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, KINGDOM! OOC, EYD, dll.

Nb: Naruto disini berambut panjang lurus seperti kaisar-kaisar jepang jaman dulu. Dan ada maksud tertentu kenapa Naruto memanjangkan rambutnya.

**"Kerajaan indah yang penuh bangkai busuk di dalamnya."**

**xxx**

Naruto masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ekspresi shock masih tercetak diwajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat pucat. Jantungnya pun terasa berhenti berdetak. Seolah-olah Malaikat baru saja mencabut nyawanya bagaikan mencabut rumput liar.

I-istri kelima …

Istri kelima …

ISTRI KELIMA?!

"INI GILA!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa gila ketika mengetahui jika dirinya adalah istri ke-lima Pangeran bungsu itu —yang telah merenggut keper-ekhem, keperawanannya?!

Kenapa bisa dia tidak mengetahui ini sebelumnya?! Yang dia tahu, Kedua pangeran Uchiha akan melaksanakan pernikahan pertama –atau keduanya- ditahun ini dengan cara mengadakan sayembara —yang telah dimenangkan olehnya. Ini sangat membuatnya terkejut dibandingkan terkena petir disiang bolong.

Naruto semakin mencengkram kepalanya ketika mengingat dua wanita yang bertemu dengannya —beberapa menit yang lalu. Jelas sekali diingatannya tentang dua wanita yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengannya.

Saat itu Naruto yang telah berteriak kaget —langsung menutup mulutnya saat dua wanita dengan kimono besar nan mewah datang dan berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya. Kedua matanya semakin melotot ketika sebuah terkaan melintas dibenaknya mengenai dua wanita itu.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat Kurenai yang tiba-tiba saja membungkukkan badan.

Hahaha … Jangan bilang jika dua wanita yang kini ada dihadapannya adalah—

"Selamat siang, Hime."

—Istri Pangeran bungsu itu.

Glek!

"Ah, Inikah istri baru Sasuke?" Salah satu wanita itu yang menggunakan kaca mata datang menghampirinya dengan senyum yang sedikit miring -yang secara tak langsung seperti tengah mengejeknya- dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Ya, Karin-hime." Kurenai menjawab pertanyaan wanita bersurai merah yang kini tengah menatap Naruto —yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto ingin kabur dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Hm, Sepertinya dia cukup cantik, Ino?"

Sebentar, Wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini sebenarnya ikhlas tidak sih memujinya? Naruto mencium bau-bau menantang disini. Apalagi melihat tatapan sombong yang terasa menusuk dari wanita satunya lagi —yang tidak salah bernama Ino.

Hah? Ino?

"Eh, Ino? Namamu babi?" Pertanyaan spontan nan polos yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat Kurenai, wanita bersurai merah yang ada dihadapannya, dan wanita yang disebut 'Ino' itu tercengang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar —Hampir membuat rahang mereka terlepas.

Bahkan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang sangat teramat polos dan tanpa dosa.

"A-apa … kau bilang?" Wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan mata beririskan aquamarine –yang nampaknya baru tersadar- tampak terlihat memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "DASAR KURANG AJAR!" Teriaknya murka.

Sebelum Ino melakukan serangan, Wanita berkacamata yang bernama Karin itu segera menghadang Ino. Ino terus berusaha menggapai-gapai Naruto yang masih berwajah lugu —yang ingin sekali Ino robek. Hingga pada akhirnya, Karin seperti membisikkan sesuatu dan itu membuat Ino tiba-tiba saja tenang.

Ino mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya sembari merapihkan gaunnya yang sempet lecek. Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin meledak melihat wajah kesal wanita itu. Sementara Kurenai hanya bisa menghela napas.

Karin kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Perkenalkan, Aku adalah Uchiha Karin. Istri ke empat Yang Mulia Sasuke." Ujar Karin yang terasa menusuk didada Naruto.

Apalagi Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jika wanita itu berseringaian setelah mengangkat wajahnya. Ada harum licik ditubuh wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Dan wanita yang ada disebelahku adalah Uchiha Ino. Dia adalah istri ketiga Yang Mulia Sasuke." Ah, wanita bernama babi itu ternyata istri ketiga. Dan sepertinya dia sama-sama licik –bahkan lebih licik- dengan wanita bernama Karin itu.

Kalau begitu, giliran Naruto menunjukkan siapa dirinya disini!

Dengan senyum manisnya yang bak seperti malaikat, Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berkata , "Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Istri kesayangan Yang Mulia Sasuke yang ke-lima."

Naruto pun menegakkan badannya dan semakin menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat dua wanita itu melotot kearahnya. Ah, Naruto lebih suka jika seandainya mata-mata itu melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kita pergi, Karin!" Seru Ino sambil menarik Karin untuk pergi. Karin dan Ino pun pergi melewatinya dengan muka lecek seperti bungkus gorengan. Naruto hanya bisa memasang senyum saat bahunya ditabrak kecil oleh bahu Ino —yang tentunya pasti disengajakan.

"Kurenai-san, maaf membuat kekacauan kecil disini." Ujar Naruto pada Kurenai yang sedari tadi tak angkat bicara.

Kurenai tampak menggeleng, "Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf. Naruto-hime baru saja masuk ke Istana ini namun sudah tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak enak dari istri-istri Yang Mulia Sasuke." ucap Kurenai dengan menyesal.

Naruto hanya bisa membalas Kurenai dengan senyum kecil saat itu. Yah~ Walaupun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima takdirnya yang menyatakan ia adalah istri ke-lima Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, **ISTRI KELIMA UCHIHA SASUKE!**

Bagaimanapun, Naruto tak akan lagi mempermasalahkan Sasuke mau mempunyai istri berapa. Dia tidak peduli dan tidak mau ambil peduli. Terserah, Naruto hanya ingin mencapai tujuannya disini. Tapi, sepertinya akan ada yang berubah dari jalan rencananya.

Istri ke-tiga dan ke-empat itu sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya —sangat jelas malah mereka menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Dan Naruto belum mengetahui bagaimana sifat kedua istri lagi yang ada dipuri ini. Maka dari itulah, Naruto akan berhati-hati dan mungkin akan bermain-main sedikit.

Ah~ pasti menyenangkan sekali jika bermain-main dengan selir-selir -seperti yang disebut oleh Kurenai- yang lainnya. Naruto akan membuat kobaran api cemburu disini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Apakah Kyuubi juga tengah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya?

"Naruto-hime, Pelayan pribadi untuk anda sudah datang." Suara dari luar kamarnya –yang baru saja sah menjadi miliknya- terdengar. Naruto baru mengingat ucapan Kurenai jika setiap selir memiliki pelayan pribadi. Maka dari itu Naruto juga memiliki pelayan pribadi.

"Masuklah," Perintah Naruto.

Sebelum pintu itu terbuka, Naruto mengangumi betapa indahnya kamar yang ia miliki. Sebuah ranjang besar berada diruangan ini dengan selimut besar yang terbuat dari bulu beruang asli berwarna coklat berkilau.

Halus sekali ketika Naruto menyentuhnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Dan ranjang ini juga terasa empuk.

Kamar ini sangat luas dan indah. Yang paling Naruto sukai dari kamar ini adalah kamar ini mempunyai balkon yang bisa membuatnya melihat pemandangan yang indah. Naruto akan sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang memberikannya kamar seindah ini.

'Kamar ini diberikan khusus oleh Yang Mulia Sasuke.'

Oke, Ucapan Kurenai yang tiba-tiba saja melintas membuat Naruto merasa tak perlu untuk berterimakasih.

"Naruto-hime, Hamba datang diperintahkan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi anda."

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menghadap kedepan —tepat ke sosok yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Dan saat itu pula lah, kedua iris biru Naruto terbelalak dengan sempurna.

"Ka-kau?!"

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang?!" Naruto tampak menatap geram ke seseorang yang kini tengah tidur-tiduran dengan santainya diranjang miliknya. Mata kiri Naruto berkedut-kedut melihat bagaimana sosok itu berguling-guling kesana-kemari dengan tawa riang.

"DEI!"

"Hahahaha! Ranjang ini nyaman sekali, Naruto!" Seru sosok itu sambil tertawa. Tapi tawanya langsung berhenti ketika Naruto berancang-ancang ingin melemparinya dengan vas bunga yang bisa membuat nyawanya melayang.

"Oke, oke, aku akan berhenti!" Sosok bersurai pirang yang dikuncir kuda dengan sedikit menyisihkan rambut dibagian belakangnya tampak mendengus. Dia tidak turun dari ranjang itu, melainkan tidur menyamping dengan satu tangan menyanggah kepalanya.

Dia pun menatap Naruto yang tengah melototinya dengan tajam —memintanya untuk segera menjawab, "Kyuubi yang mengirimku kesini untuk berperan sebagai pelayan pribadimu tahu! Seharusnya kau senang dong melihat sepupu tersayangmu ini datang membantumu." Ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Namun sayang, saat itu juga Naruto langsung melempar bantal kewajahnya. "Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau melempar bantal kewajahku yang tampan ini!"

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga Ibuku, hah?! Aku 'kan telah memerintahmu untuk menjaga Ibuku, Na-mi-ka-ze Dei-da-ra!" Ucap Naruto dengan marah dan menekankan nama diakhir kalimatnya —tak mempedulikan amarah sosok yang narsis itu.

Deidara —Sepupu dari Namikaze Naruto itu tampak mendengus kesal, "Ibumu telah diurus oleh pelayan-pelayan disana dan telah dijaga ketat oleh Kakek Rikudou. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Ucapnya santai.

"Sialan, Kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberitahuku?!"

Deidara mengendikkan bahu, "Mana kutahu. Aku hanya disuruh untuk masuk ke istana ini sebagai pelayan pribadimu. Dan apa kau tahu, Shukaku juga berperan sebagai pelayan pribadi Kyuubi?" tanya Deidara membuat dahi Naruto mengernyit.

"Shukaku? penasehat Kyuubi?"

"Iya."

"Ck, sialan. Ternyata Kyuubi membuat rencana tanpa sepengetahuanku." Desis Naruto sembari duduk diranjang itu dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Yah~ Pikiran Raja kita itu memang sulit ditebak." Ucap Deidara sambil menepuk punggung Naruto. Naruto langsung melirik Deidara tajam.

"Dia bukanlah Raja. Tidak ada Raja di Namikaze!" Desisnya tak suka dengan sebutan Deidara pada Kyuubi.

Deidara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Baiklah, baiklah, Kalian berdua adalah Raja dinegri Namikaze." Ucapnya bosan.

Sebenarnya di Kerajaan Namikaze memang tidak ada yang menempati posisi sebagai seorang Raja. Deidara dengan jelas mengingat saat itu Naruto menentang pergantian posisi Raja yang sedang dipilih oleh para tetua pada Naruto dan Kyuubi. Entah apa alasannya, Deidara tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu menahu.

Dan pada akhirnya tetua memutuskan kedua Pangeran Namikaze menempati posisi sebagai Raja bersama-sama —atau bisa dibilang hanya sebagai gelar untuk bisa mengurus negeri Uzumaki makmur mereka.

Naruto mendengus kecil. Dia kembali bangun dan menatap Deidara –yang masih tidur-tiduran dengan seenak udel- dengan nyalang, "Jika kau memang ditugaskan menjadi pelayan pribadiku, bersikaplah menjadi seorang pelayan. Di istana ini kita bukan lah sebagai seorang sepupu ataupun saudara lagi. Bermainlah sebagai peranmu sendiri dengan baik. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

Deidara hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sifat sang Raja Namikaze yang asli keluar. Tegas, absolute, dan tidak mau dibantah. Dia pun segera turun dari ranjang dan membungkukkan badannya, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia Terhomat~"

"Kalau begitu, Sekarang kau bereskan pakaian-pakaianku dan barang-barangku." Perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak yang bertumpuk diujung kamarnya. Deidara mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah Naruto —walau sedikit dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.

"Naruto-hime, Kurenai-sama meminta ijin untuk masuk." Suara wanita yang ada diluar kamarnya kembali terdengar. Memang ada dayang diluar untuk memberitahu siapa saja yang datang kekamarnya. tentu saja dayang yang ada disekitarnya adalah dayang dari Istananya yang juga dikirim ke Istana ini.

"Kurenai-san, silahkan masuk."

Sosok Kurenai pun muncul setelah pintu itu digeser. Kurenai membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum, "Permaisuri ingin bertemu anda dikamarnya, Naruto-hime." Beritahunya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, mari kita kesana."

* * *

><p>"Kemarilah, Sayang." Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendekati Permaisuri yang kini duduk sembari meminum teh dengan iris hitam cantiknya memandang kolam ikan yang ada dibawah teras ini.<p>

Dia duduk diatas bantal yang telah disediakan oleh Kurenai didekat meja bundar kecil yang menjadi penengah antara dirinya dengan Permaisuri Mikoto. Dan dia menerima gelas yang berisikan teh hijau —yang baru saja dituang oleh Kurenai.

"Terimakasih, Kurenai-san." Ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kurenai. Kurenai pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Disaat tidak ada yang mengangkat suara, Naruto memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Mikoto. Gaun kimono hitam yang dilapisi juga dengan jubah warna hitam. Lambang kipas tergambarkan dibelakang punggung itu.

Ternyata memang benar, Raja telah mati.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Putriku?" Tanya Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto segera mengukir senyum, "Sangatlah baik, Permaisuri."

"Apakah malam pertamamu indah?"

Naruto hanya mampu berkedip-kedip saat dilempar pertanyaan itu. Tersadar, wajahnya pun langsung merona hebat ketika malam pertamanya kembali teringat. Bahkan ia lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Permaisuri.

Permaisuri yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Dia meletakkan gelas keramiknya ke meja itu. lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto yang sedang tak memegang apapun. "Kurasa malam pertama kalian sangat indah."

Naruto hanya mampu semakin menunduk malu dan meringis kecil. Oh ayolah~ bisakah tidak membicarakan itu?!

"Putriku, Apakah kau mencintai anakku?"

Naruto mendongak. Sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja wanita berwajah cantik dan anggun itu bertanya mengenai itu. Tentu saja Naruto langsung menyunggingkan senyum, "Tentu saja aku mencintai Pangeran Sasuke, Ibunda Permaisuri."

Mikoto tak tersenyum. Genggaman ditangan Naruto semakin terasa mengerat, "Apakah kau akan tetap mencintai anakku jika dia …" Keraguan terpancar diwajah Permaisuri itu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan tetap mencintainya walaupun aku adalah istri ke-limanya, Permaisuri." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Mikoto menatapnya dengan kedua iris hitamnya yang membulat. Naruto semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat wanita yang tengah terkejut itu.

"Aku akan menerima apa adanya Putramu. Walau aku adalah istri yang kesepuluh, lima puluh, ke-seratus pun aku akan tetap mencintainya. Tujuanku untuk mengikuti sayembara ini karena aku mencintai anak anda, Permaisuri." Ucap Naruto membalas genggaman Mikoto.

Mikoto terlihat terharu mendengar ucapannya. Pelukan hangat pun diterima oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika dirinya merasakan kehangat seorang wanita yang telah lama ia tidak rasakan.

"Terimakasih, Putriku. Aku sangat senang kau mencintai anakku dengan setulus hatimu."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan itu, "Aku juga sangat berterimakasih, Tanpa anda aku tak akan bisa menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Tentu dia tahu apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah bualannya saja. Semua itu bohong yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada kata cinta didalam diri Naruto. Hanyalah rasa kebencian, sakit hati, dan dendam yang ada dihatinya.

Tetapi Naruto tak pernah tahu jika sang Permaisuri tengah tersenyum pahit dibalik punggungnya …

"Ibunda Permaisuri …" Panggil Naruto setelah Permaisuri melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menikmati teh hijau itu. Naruto memasang ekspresi sendu diwajahnya, "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Raja, Permaisuri." Ujarnya membuat gerakan tangan Mikoto yang ingin mendekatkan gelas itu kebibir merahnya —berhenti.

Awalnya, Naruto kira Permaisuri itu akan marah menegtahui diirnya telah mengetahui kematian sang Raja. Tetapi, iris biru Naruto melihat tatapan kesedihan dimata berwarna langit malam itu.

"Terimakasih …" lirih Permaisuri meneguk sedikit teh yang terasa semakin pahit dimulutnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan kosong ke arah Permaisuri yang tengah memandang kolam. Tangannya yang menggenggam gelas keramik itu semakin mengerat. Bahkan berharap keramik itu hancur ditangannya.

_'Maafkan aku, Permaisuri. Aku tak bisa ikut bersedih atas kematian Suamimu yang sangat kau cintai. Tetapi aku akan dengan senang hati ikut bersenang-senang merayakan kematiannya …'_

.

,

.

"Ibumu adalah mantan tabib Istana ini. Apakah kau mengetahui itu?" Tanya sang Permaisuri disaat Kurenai datang dan menaruh kue manis diatas meja kecil itu. Mikoto berterimakasih kepada pelayan setianya itu.

"Ah, Tentu saja aku tahu, Ibunda." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi selama dia bekerja disini, Mengapa aku tak pernah tahu jika dia memiliki seorang gadis cantik sepertimu?" Tanya Mikoto membuat senyum manis Naruto raib begitu saja. Jantung Naruto pun berdebar sakit ketika merasakan ada hawa kecurigaan disini.

Naruto lupa jika akan dihadapkan persoalan yang seperti ini. statusnya dikeluarga Senju —yang ternyata mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Senju. Sialan! Tsunade harus disalahkan atas ini karena tak memberitahu masa lalunya pada Naruto.

"Yang aku tahu, Tsunade-san hanya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Shion."

Deg!

Naruto membeku. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Dia menggulirkan kedua iris biru cantiknya yang membulat dengan sempurna kearah Mikoto yang tak mengekspresikan apapun. Keringat dingin pun menganak sungai dipelipisnya.

Ah, Selalu saja ada retak-retakan kecil ditujuannya. Pasti ada saja yang berusaha merusak jalan tujuannya. Takdir memang kejam …

Dan Naruto pun yang baru saja diberi akal buluk harus meluncurkan kebohongan dibibir sucinya.

"Sebenarnya …" Jeda. Air beriak-riak tat kala air mancur yang berasal dari patung berbentuk Naga meluncur, menghujam permukaan air yang tengah tenang itu. "Aku bukanlah anak kandung Tsunade-san …"

Naruto merasa akan Permaisuri yang ada disampingnya akan menuduh ia telah berbohong atau menamparnya dengan keras —bahkan lebih parahnya lagi wanita paruh baya itu terkena serangan jantung. Tapi, nyatanya tidak.

Dia tetap memiliki ekspresi tenang diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui itu."

Naruto mengerjap sekali —sebelum menatap Permaisuri dengan tidak mengerti. Dan Permaisuri berwajah lembut itu tersenyum kecil, "Sesudah upacara Pernikahanmu, Tsunade-san menceritakan kau memang bukan anak kandungnya. Kau dan Kyuubi-hime adalah anak yang diasuhnya dari adiknya yang telah meninggal." Jelasnya.

Dalam hatinya Naruto berteriak senang. Ternyata wanita itu telah membantunya sebelum ia berhadapan dengan persoalan rumit ini. **Terimakasih, Bibi …**

"Apakah … kau akan mempermasalahkan atas kebohonganku ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan gurat kecemasan diwajahnya.

Mikoto menggeleng dan mengelus kepalanya, "Apakah aku harus merasa kau berbohong?" Naruto hanya diam.

Wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak salah, Naruto. Aku pun tidak peduli kau anak kandung atau anak asuh Tsunade-san. Aku tidak pernah mempersalahkan status istri anakku dalam sebuah keluarga. Yang terpenting, kau mencintai anakku dengan tulus." Ucapnya membuat Naruto mengukir senyum.

"Tapi, Aku ingin bertanya mengenai satu hal padamu." Ujar Mikoto yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan dari sepasang iris biru itu.

"Apakah … kau mempunyai saudari kembar?"

* * *

><p><em>"Tidak, Aku tidak mempunyai Saudari kembar."<em>

Naruto berjalan di lorong besar dengan enam dayang dibelakangnya. Tak ada ekspresi diwajahnya. Hanya ekspresi datar dan tatapan hampa di kedua mata biru indahnya. Aura dingin terasa menguar ditubuhnya setiap ia melangkah. Dayang-dayang yang ada dibelakangnya pun hanya bisa terus menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengikuti langkah cepatnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia perhitungkan akan dilontarkan dari mulut Permaisuri Kerajaan ini. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia mempertanyakan itu?

Seharusnya dia memakluminya dari awal. Wajahnya dengan wajah Naruko hampir tak ada mempunyai celah perbedaan. Mereka mirip. Seperti dia tengah berkaca yang akan membuat dirinya melihat pantulan wajahnya.

Pantas jika Permaisuri bertanya mengenai itu. Naruto yakin jika Naruko pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Permaisuri. Tetapi Naruto tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa antara Naruko dan Permaisuri.  
><em><br>'Tetapi aku mempunyai seorang saudari selain Kyuubi.'_

Lanjutnya saat itu setelah mengatakan ia tidak mempunyai saudari kembar. Naruto pun juga bingung mengapa dia meneruskan kalimatnya seperti itu.  
><em><br>'Namun dia mati setelah menikah dengan seorang Pangeran dinegri jauh.'  
><em>  
>Kala itu Permaisuri hanya diam dengan memandangnya datar. Tatapan yang mengingatkannya pada Pangeran bungsu Uchiha. Dan Naruto mengerti dari mana tatapan itu diturunkan pada sang Bungsu Uchiha.<br>_  
>'Mengapa saudarimu mati setelah menikah dengan … Pangeran itu?'<em>

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum hampa pada saat mendapat pertanyaan itu.  
><em><br>'Akupun tidak mengtahuinya, Ibunda. Tapi … Aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu itu sekarang.'_

"Lihat, Ino. Selir kelima kita baru saja datang."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menuju kamarnya saat dua orang wanita –yang menyebalkan- menghadang jalannya. Kamar Permaisuri memanglah tak jauh dari Puri ini. Saling terhubung dengan lorong.

Dan kini dihadapannya ada yang sedang mengajaknya perang sesama selir setelah berhasil membangunkannya dari lamunan ilusi.

Wajah mereka boleh dibilang cantik tapi kesombongan bak seperti bongkahan berlian diparasnya membuat Naruto ingin memuntahinya sekarang juga —dengan pengecualian jika dia benar-benar seorang wanita. Tetapi Naruto adalah pria –walau ia tengah menyamar menjadi seorang wanita- tidak akan pantas jika dia melakukan itu.

Seorang pria itu tak boleh menyakiti wanita, bukan? Tapi …

Ya, tapi, Naruto boleh bermain-main sedikit, bukan~?

"Ah, kalian." Naruto membusungkan dadanya, dagunya terangkat sedikit, dan senyum meremehkan terukir dibibirnya. "Si Babi-chan dan Si kacamata empat-chan~"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan sikacamata empat, hah?!" Karin tampak emosi duluan karena tidak terima dengan panggilan Naruto.

"Ya! Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan Babi-chan, hah?!" Sang selir ketiga rupanya juga ikut emosi. Bisa dilihat para dayang-dayang yang ada di Puri ini tampak ketakutan ketika merasa akan ada yang bertengkar hebat.

"Oh~ Jadi kalian merasa?" Tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Senyum mengejek semakin merekah dibibirnya, "Secara tidak langsung kalian menyatakan diri kalian Si Babi dan Si kacamata empat lho kalau kalian marah seperti ini~"

Kedua wanita itu pun langsung berhenti melototinya dan sepertinya tersadar dengan benarnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Untuk apa mereka marah kalau tidak merasa dirinya seperti yang dijuluki gadis pirang tengil itu? Tapi tentu saja mereka tetap tidak terima! Itu namanya PENG-HI-NA-AN!

Ino maju selangkah —berhadapan dengan Naruto yang agak pendek darinya. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, lalu didorong pelan dada Naruto yang dilapisi belasan kain dalaman kimono, "Kau gadis kecil yang pemberani ya? Kau seharusnya menghormati kami yang lebih tua darimu." Desisnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Oh, jadi kalian sudah tua? Baiklah, Ibu ku juga mengajarkan kalau aku harus hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua. Hmm, ternyata kalian nenek-nenek ya?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Ctak!

Urat kemarahan muncul didahi kedua wanita itu. Apa katanya? Nenek-nenek? Wanita ini ternyata minta dikebiri rupanya!

"Maaf, Nenek Babi dan Nenek Kacamata empat. Aku ingin kekamar dulu ya~" Dengan songongnya, Naruto berjalan dengan angkuh dan menyengajai menabrakkan pundaknya pada Ino —yang sebelumnya juga dilakukan oleh Ino kepadanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sanggulnya terasa ditarik dengan kencang dari belakang. Naruto meringis kesakitan saat merasakan helai-helai rambutnya terasa ada yang tercabut dari kulitnya. Dan dia menatap tajam sang pelaku yang telah menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Gadis kecil bodoh?" Desis Karin semakin mencengkram rambut Naruto yang telah berantakkan. Para dayang-dayang terlihat semakin ketakutan dan kebingungan karna tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Ino tersenyum keji. Dia kembali menghadap Naruto dan mencengkram dagu Naruto, "Puri ini hanya dikuasai olehku, Karin, dan kedua selir lainnya. Kau tak akan mendapatkan perlakuan layak disini. Kau akan menjadi budak kami!" kecamnya.

Naruto mendengus geli, "Aku tidak peduli, Nek~" Tangannya berusaha melepaskan jambakkan Karin yang semakin menyakitkan.

"Berhenti memanggil kami Nenek!" Bentak Karin murka.

"Berarti kalian lebih suka aku panggil Si Babi dan Si kacamata empat ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum miring. Perkataannya itu semakin menambah minyak kedalam api. Ino yang mulai muak dengan wanita sialan itu ingin mendaratkan tamparan. Namun—

—Pintu besar yang ada dibelakang mereka pun terbuka.

Dua wanita mengenakan kimono hitam kembar muncul dibalik pintu itu. Wanita bersurai merah muda yang digerai dengan kain transparan hitam menghias kepalanya, tampak terlihat marah ketika melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Karin langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan membungkukkan badan bersama Ino. Naruto juga langsung membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan walau masih terasa sakit.

"Sa-sakura-hime, Ka-kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Karin terlihat ketakutan. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung melihat Karin dan Ino yang sepertinya ketakutan dengan wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Dan siapa wanita itu?

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bisa membuang sifat buruk itu?! Seorang selir di Puri ini harus bersikap dengan baik. Bukan seperti berandalan yang ada dipasar!" Wanita bermata emerald itu tampak terlihat marah. Karin dan Ino pun yang sebelumnya bertampang sangar sekarang berubah menjadi anak kucing yang ditendang keluar oleh majikannya —Nyalinya ciut.

Mata hijau bening itu pun menatap sosok Naruto —yang sepertinya baru ia sadari jika ada Naruto disini. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan. Senyum pun terukir diparas cantiknya, "Apakah kau Uchiha Naruto?"

Naruto tampak tersentak kecil. Dia menatap wanita itu dan mengangguk kecil, "Ya, Aku Uchiha Naruto." jawabnya sedikit risih menggunakan marga itu dinamanya. Matanya memandang wanita itu dengan was-was. Bisa saja wanita itu juga seperti Karin dan Ino.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Uchiha Sakura. Selir pertama di Puri ini." Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan hati-hati. "Maafkan atas kelakuan Ino dan Karin kepadamu. Mereka hanya tak suka dengan Pangeran Sasuke yang menikah lagi. Tetapi mereka malah melampiaskan kekesalannya padamu."

Ah, sepertinya dia berbeda.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura tampak tersenyum dan menghela napas. Naruto bisa melihat Sakura melirik tajam pada Karin dan Ino. Kedua wanita itu pun hanya bisa semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan mereka. Aku juga tidak bersikap sopan kepada mereka." Ucap Naruto membuat Karin dan Ino meliriknya. Dia pun melempar seringaian nakal pada dua wanita itu.

"Begitu …" Sakura pun tersenyum pada Karin dan Ino. "Tetapi kalian sebagai selir Uchiha tidak boleh lagi bersikap seperti tadi." peringatnya.

"Ha'i, Sakura-hime." Ucap mereka berdua dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Sakura-hime …"

Suara lembut namun terdengar dingin ditelinga Naruto, mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Naruto dan yang lainnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita bersurai hitam keunguan dengan mata berwarna lavender yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hinata-hime …" Karin dan Ino tampak membungkukkan badan. Dan Naruto bertaruh jika wanita itu adalah selir kedua disini.

Yang dipanggil Hinata-hime itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Kedua iris matanya yang pucat lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, "Dengan ijinmu, Aku ingin kembali kekamar."

Sakura tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau pasti lelah mengikuti upacara pemakaman. Beristirahatlah." Wanita itu pun mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah yang luas ini.

Tetapi ketika kedua iris biru safir Naruto bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata berwarna unik itu, Wanita itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya —seakan-akan enggan untuk saling berkontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Apakah dia selir kedua di Puri ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura setelah kepergian wanita yang terasa misterius bagi Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, Uchiha Hinata adalah selir kedua Yang Mulia Sasuke." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"Nah, Naruto-hime. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungi kamarmu." Ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Naruto pun balas membungkukkan badannya.

Sebelum Sakura pergi, Sakura menyuruh Ino dan Karin untuk kembali kekamar –sebelum kembali mencari keributan lagi. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika dua wanita itu pergi dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruto pun menghela napas panjang. Badannya terasa lelah dan kepalanya -yang baru saja menjadi korban kerontokkan- sangat sakit. Padahal ia baru saja di Puri ini —bahkan belum sampai sehari tapi cobaan berat menimpanya. Mungkin Puri ini akan menjadi neraka baginya.

Dan iblis yang akan menyiksanya pasti dua wanita itu. Tentunya pasti akan banyak lagi iblis yang akan bertambah. Kita lihat siapa saja peran iblis itu di istana ini!

* * *

><p>Mikoto memandang kolam yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiam diri dengan posisi seperti itu setelah kepergian menantu barunya itu. Ya, wanita cantik berambut pirang yang telah sah menjadi menantunya dan sah menjadi istri anak bungsunya.<p>

Senju Naruto …

Mikoto memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan kedua iris hitam legamnya yang bak seperti mutiara hitam yang cantik. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Dan sebuah memoriam tentang pembicaraannya dengan anak bungsunya pun kembali terputar pada saat melaksanakan upacara pemakaman Raja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana duka cita yang mendalam terasa dipagi itu. Ribuan pelayan mengenakan kimono hitam standar. Para pengawal, tentara kerajaan, mengenakan baju besi berlapis perak. Para menteri-menteri juga mengenakan hakama hitam.

Mereka semua berkumpul dilapangan yang luas dengan berisikan ribuan mawar putih. Sebuah meja dengan diatasnya berisi berbagai macam buah-buahan yang diletakkan piring emas.

Lilin merah pun diletakkan disisi kiri dan kanan sebuah disebuah guci emas yang dikalungkan dengan bunga melati dan mawar merah.

Semua membungkukkan badan tatkala permaisuri yang mengenakan gaun besar berwarna hitam datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Dibelakangnya terdapat kedua pangeran yang menggunakan hakamah berlapis jubah hitam dengan bordir emas yang kembar.

Dan dibelakangnya terdapat dua wanita yang menggunakan tudung kain transparan hitam sembari membawa satu tangkai mawar putih.

Sang Permaisuri membungkukkan badan bersama keempat orang dibelakangnya didepan guci yang berisikan serpihan abu yang berasal dari tubuh sang Raja. Kala itu juga seluruh rakyat yang ada dilapangan ini bersujud.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang tergerai itu berjalan mendekati meja itu. Dengan senyum sendu terkembang dibibirnya yang pucat, Dia menaruh buket bunga itu didepan guci.

Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang sudah sembab dan bengkak. Dia tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan air matanya yang telah ia kuras habis disaat ajal menjemput suaminya.

Lalu, kedua Pangeran berdiri disamping kanan dan kirinya. Kedua pemuda tampan yang tak mengekspresikan apapun menyalakan kedua lilin itu. Lalu mereka menundukkan kepala sejenak.

_"Ibu …"_

Mikoto melirik ke kanan. Memandang sang bungsu yang telah mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Wajah yang terukir dengan sempurna itu tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Kedua onyxnya yang percis seperti dirinya hanya menyorotkan kekosongan.

_"Ini adalah karma …"_

Mikoto terdiam mendengar lirihannya –yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya.

_"Ayah pantas mati hanya karna melihatnya …"_

Tangan Mikoto terkepal erat. Kedua matanya terpejam menahan cairan panas yang ingin melesak keluar. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba saja menyerang dadanya.

"Hentikan …" lirih Mikoto dengan rahang terkatup kuat. Dahinya berkerut. Kedua alisnya bertaut lemah. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Jangan membahas masa lalu!"

_"Aku tidak membahas masa lalu."_ Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat tenang tanpa ada ekspresi apapun yang terlukis diwajah datarnya. _"Ayah telah mengetahuinya."  
><em>  
>"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan sendu.<p>

Sasuke pun menoleh, menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah cantiknya dengan kedua iris hitam legamnya yang menyorot lurus kearah matanya. Angin pun berhembus menerpa mereka berdua.  
><em><br>__**"Dia tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya …"**_**  
><strong>

_**.**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

"Kurenai …"

Kurenai yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil dari dalam kamar Permaisuri —langsung menggeser pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Kedua kakinya menghampiri sang Permaisuri yang masih menatap kosong kolam berisi air jernih dengan bunga teratai mengambang diatas permukaannya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia? Apa ada yang— "

"Apa kerajaaan ini bisa bertahan?" Kurenai menutup mulutnya. Ia memandang sang Permaisuri yang menangkas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat dia tak mengerti. Namun pelayan pribadi Permaisuri itu terdiam ketika dia memahami sesuatu.

"Aku …" Jeda. Kurenai memandang kebawah —tepat dimana kakinya berpijak dengan tatapan ragu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu, Permaisuri …" lirihnya.

Jawabannya itu membuat Mikoto tersenyum. Namun pandangannya masih kosong kearah kolam itu. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka karma ini akan datang …" ucapnya.

"Tapi— "

"Tidak ada yang perlu disanggah, Kurenai. Ini sudah menjadi takdir atas kerajaanku, Kerajaan Uchiha yang telah berlaku kejam pada seseorang yang tidak berdosa." Potong Mikoto dengan senyumannya yang menghilang.

Kurenai hanya mampu terdiam. Dia memandang kearah lain dengan sendu. Ia terlalu tak sanggup melihat tangan sang Permaisuri terkepal begitu erat yang mampu melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Dan tak kuat merasakan sesak melihat setetes air mata itu terjatuh …

"Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Sasuke, Kurenai …"

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba. Naruto kini tengah berendam disebuah kolam besar yang berisikan air hangat dan dengan kelopak berbagai macam bunga berenang diatas permukaan air ini.<p>

Katanya, Seorang pengantin yang telah melakukan malam pertama harus berendam dengan taburan bunga yang akan semakin mewangikan tubuhnya.

Merepotkan, Naruto sebenarnya sangat terganggu dengan adat-adat tetek bengek yang ada disini. Dia bukanlah seorang pengantin yang tulus melaksanakan pernikahan ini. Bahkan sampai mencintai Pangeran itu. Cih, tidak akan pernah sudi!

Walaupun … walaupun Pangeran itu telah menyentuhnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga batas air menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya yang memerah akibat suhu air ini. Perasaannya kembali kalut saat mengingat momen yang akan dianggap istimewa oleh wanita lainnya.

Sentuhannya …

Bibirnya …

Bisikannya …

Masih dapatkah dia rasakan sampai sekarang. Heh, Apa yang akan orang katakan tentang dirinya jika mengetahui itu? Kotor 'kah walaupun dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa? Naruto pasti akan sangat ikhlas jika orang berpendapat seperti itu.

Bahkan dirinya lebih merasa kotor dari pelacur-pelacur manapun.

Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya sepenuhnya setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang-goyang seirama. Gelembung-gelembung kecil mulai tercipta dan melayang keatas permukaan. Gendang telinganya berdenging —tak ada suara yang ia dengar. Matanya terpejam -menikmati air hangat ini yang seakan-akan melayangkan tubuhnya.

Apa … yang Naruko pikirkan tentangnya?

Apakah … Saudarinya itu membencinya?  
><em><br>'Maafkan aku, Naruko … Aku tak bisa mengelak dari takdir itu. Aku pun tak sudi disentuh olehnya. Tetapi … Entah mengapa saat itu tubuhku seperti dikendalikan olehnya. Bahkan aku sampai tak bisa untuk sekedar melarikan diri._—_'_  
><em><br>'__—__Aku sepenuhnya dikendalikan olehnya __—d__an nafsu ini. Aku benar-benar membencinya, Naruko. Aku harap kau tak marah atas kejadian ini. Aku berjanji akan menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Dan aku akan segera mencari tahu atas kema__—__ '_

Grep!

Sret!

"PUAAAAH!" Naruto membuang seluruh napasnya saat dirinya terasa ditarik keluar oleh seseorang. Dia terbatuk-batuk merasakan ada air yang sedikit masuk ke mulutnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak kusangka ada duyung dipemandian air panas." Suara bernada sindiran dari seseorang membuat Naruto berhenti batuk dan menoleh. Naruto terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan –tepat berada dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. Sekali lagi, .DI-DE-PAN-NYA!

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa katanya? Duyung dipemandiang air panas? Kurang ajar!

"Pa-pangeran Sasuke?!" Seru Naruto dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. Dia segera menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada setelah teringat jika dirinya tengah bertelanjang sepenuhnya didalam kolam ini. Wajahnya pun yang sudah memerah semakin memerah hingga ketelinga.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup sekaligus malu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku hanya malu jika kau ada disini …" Ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya —menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

'Sial! Kenapa dia harus datang kesini?', Batin Naruto merutuki kedatangan Pangeran itu. Sungguh sangat berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan diwajahnya.

Naruto menahan napas saat dagunya ditarik keatas sehingga wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan wajah tampan -yang menurut Naruto lebih tampan wajahnya- itu. Debaran jantungnya kembali tak berarturan ketika kedua mata birunya dipenjara oleh sepasang iris hitam legam cantik itu.

"Aku merindukanmu …" Bisik Sasuke menatap teduh wajah manis itu. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Naruto yang terasa kenyal dan dihiasi dengan tiga garis halus bak seperti kucing.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan kedua belah bibir ranum yang menggoda itu. Namun, Saat itu juga Naruto memalingkan wajah —sehingga bibir mereka pun tak jadi bertemu.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto. "Aku ragu kau menikah denganku karna cinta." Pernyataan yang hampir menyerupai pertanyaan itu tak membuat Naruto kembali menatap kepadanya.

Bahkan dari samping Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi istri barunya yang terlihat seperti —marah?

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Naruto tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menoleh. Sebelah alis Pangeran itu terangkat mendengar nada yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Pria bersurai raven itu mendengus geli. Dia duduk ditepi kolam yang terbuat dari keramik —dengan posisi memunggungi Naruto. Iris hitamnya memandang lurus kesebuah patung berbentuk ikan koi yang sedang mengucurkan air hangat, "Apakah kau sedang merajuk, Naruto?"

Me-merajuk? Apa katanya?!

Naruto menatap punggung itu dengan kesal "Aku tidak merajuk, Pangeran." Ucapnya lalu diteruskan dengan mengutuk sang Pangeran tanpa suara.

Cih! Merajuk katanya? Memangnya dia terlihat seperti perempuan seperti pada umumnya yang sedang berusaha mencari perhatian suaminya gitu?!

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku jelas melihat kau marah kepadaku."

Ya, Naruto memang marah dan bahkan benci padanya. Pria itu adalah suaminya. Dan suaminya itu mempunyai istri yang sangat banyak! Lalu, kenapa dari awal dia tidak memberitahunya tentang para istri-istrinya?! Menyebalkan!

Tambahan, Ini juga sebagai pengalihan agar Naruto tak lagi 'dijamah' olehnya.

Naruto membuang napas lelah. Dia mengambil air dengan salah satu telapak tangannya lalu menumpahkannya diatas kepala, "Aku hanya sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucapnya lirih.

Sebelah alis pangeran itu terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuang napas, "Kau mempunyai banyak istri. Mereka berempat adalah perempuan. Namun, Kenapa kau malah memilihku? Kau tahu aku adalah seorang pria. Dan itu yang membuatku tak mengerti."

Pangeran itu terdiam sejenak. Namun ia kembali membuka suara, "Aku sudah memberimu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu semalam." Ucapnya membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tapi-"

"Apakah kau tidak menerima jika kau adalah istri kelima ku?" Potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada mengintimidasi —seperti tengah menyelidikinya. Dan Naruto segera menggeleng dengan cepat dan gugup.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Pangeran. A-aku hanya tidak mengerti." Jelasnya dengan gugup. Namun Sasuke tak menerima penjelasannya —atau memang dia tak mau menerima penjelasannya.

"Apapun itu, Aku ingin kau tidak membahas ini. Cukup kau menjalani hidupmu sebagai Istriku." Tegas Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Walau ia sedikit membenci kalimat terakhir Pangeran Uchiha itu.

Cih, dia tidak akan pernah sudi menjalani hidupnya sebagai Istrinya!

Pangeran itu pun melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya yang kini tengah memandang air, "Tapi tadi aku mengunjungi Ibuku." Ujarnya membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut —heran. Tak mengerti maksud tujuan pembicaraannya.

"Dia mengatakan kau sangat ikhlas menerima kenyataan jika kau adalah istri ke-limaku. Bahkan—" Naruto tampak terkejut, "-Kau akan tetap mencintaiku walau kau adalah istri kesepuluh, kelimapuluh, ataupun ke-seratus."

Blush!

Wajah Naruto merah padam —menahan malu akibat perkataan frontal suaminya itu. Dalam hati ia berteriak dan sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa Mikoto setega itu padanya. Bisa-bisanya Permaisuri memberitahu itu! Sungguh itu memalukan!

"Dan sekarang kau seperti tidak ikhlas menjadi istri ke-limaku. Apakah kau tadi bersandiwara didepan Ibuku? Ah, atau kau yang tengah bersandiwara didepanku?" Tanya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ti-tidak, Pa-pangeran. Aku hanya—"

Deg!

Naruto tercengang dan terasa membeku ditempat -walau ia berada didalam air yang hangat. Tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya yang sempat untuk mengibaskan kekiri dan kekanan menggantung diudara begitu saja. Jantungnya pun terasa berhenti berdetak.

Pangeran itu … menciumnya.

"Jangan pernah kau bersandiwara dihadapanku …" Bisik Sasuke setelah dia menjauhkan bibirnya. Dia pandangi bibir Naruto yang basah dan mengkilap. "Karna aku benci kebohongan …"

Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu terdiam. Matanya memandang sayu wajah tampan datar itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pangeran itu benci dengan kebohongan. Apa yang akan Naruto dapat jika dia telah mengetahui semuanya? Mati 'kah seperti saudarinya?

Apakah alasan penyebab Naruko mati karena ia pernah membuat kebohongan pada Pangeran itu?

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Walaupun itu hanya terkaan, Entah kenapa itu akan terasa sangat melukai hatinya jika itu memang menjadi fakta atas kematian Naruko.

Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu tetap diam setelah Sasuke sudah berdiri dan bersiap akan pergi —tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi—

"Pangeran …"

Suara bakiak yang menggema diruangan ini berhenti dalam sekejap. Sasuke tak berbalik. Ia hanya melirik kepala pirang yang juga tak menoleh kebelakang.

"Apakah … Kau akan memberitahu siapa jati diriku sebenarnya pada keluargamu?" Tanya Naruto menatap kosong bunga-bunga yang mengambang dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Sementara itu, jawaban atas pertanyaan belum terdengar hingga beberapa menit terlewatkan. Dan pada akhirnya, pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh kebisuan dan sang Pangeran yang telah meninggalkan ruangan ini.

* * *

><p>Naruto kini tengah berdiri didepan cermin besar yang mempunyai tinggi melebihi dirinya. Bisa dengan sangat jelas Naruto menatap tubuh mulusnya yang kini sedang dipakaikan kimono putih polos berbahan lembut oleh seorang dayang.<p>

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang telah mengering ia sampirkan kebahunya dan mengelusnya. Merasakan kehalusan di ribuan helai rambutnya yang selama lima tahun ini ia rawat dengan baik. Saat melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca itu, Naruto seakan-akan melihat Naruko.

Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengannya …

Naruto tersenyum lirih. Betapa rindunya dia dengan sosok menyerupai malaikat itu …

"Naruto,"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat Deidara -yang sebelumnya pergi entah kemana- masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia pun menyuruh dayang yang tadi memakaikannya Kimono untuk segera keluar kamarnay dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dengan tatapan sinis, Naruto bertanya, "Dari mana saja kau? Kau seharusnya melayaniku tahu."

Deidara mendecih pelan, "Hei, aku ini sepupumu! Bukan pembantumu!" Ucap Deidara tidak terima. Bagaimana pun dia ini masih berstatus saudara dengan Naruto!

"Sudah kubilang kau dan aku— "

"Ya, ya, kau dan aku disini harus menjalani peran masing-masing. Tapi peranku sangat buruk tahu!" Ucap Deidara dengan kesal. Naruto pun hanya bisa terkekeh mengejek.

"Itu sih deritamu~"

"Cih, Sepupu sialan!" Gerutu Deidara sembari duduk ditepi ranjang itu. "Sudahlah, Ini aku bawakan surat dari Kyuubi." Dengan hati kesal, Deidara menyodorkan sebuah gulungan surat dihadapan Naruto.

Mengetahui itu surat dari Kyuubi, Naruto segera merampasnya dan membuka gulungan tersebut dengan mata jeli yang tidak sabar untuk mengetahui isi surat tersebut.

_'Heh, Bocah maho. Bagaimana kabarmu di Istana Pangeran berambut aneh itu? Biar kutebak, Kau pasti tengah bersenang-senang dengan takdirmu yang menyatakan kau adalah istri kelima Uchiha Sasuke ya? HAHAHAHA, SELAMAT ATAS GELARMU SEBAGAI **ISTRI KELIMA**, NA-RU-CHAN!'_

"A-apa maksudnya ini …" Gumam Naruto dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Naruto tidak salah baca 'kan? Atau matanya buram sehingga salah mengartikan kanji-kanji yang ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta tersebut?

Namun kenyataannya memang seperti itulah yang ditulis oleh Kyuubi.

Ctak! Ctak!

Naruto meremas kertas itu dengan penuh hasrat amarah. Urat kemarahan tercetak dijidatnya. Senyum mengerikan terlukis dibibirnya. Jangan bilang jika Kyuubi telah mengetahuinya dari awal jika—

—Sasuke mempunyai istri empat.

"Kyuubi sialan!" Umpatnya dengan kesal —Membuat Deidara terlonjak kaget. "Akan kubunuh kau besok!" Ucapnya sambil merobek kertas itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Memangnya apa yang dia tulis?" Tanya Deidara dengan heran. Namun dia malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto yang terasa menikam dirinya. Robekan-robekan kertas itu tiba-tiba saja diserahkan kepadanya.

"Buang itu!" Perintah Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

Deidara menghela napas, "Kau ini sedang gila ya— "

"CEPAT!"

"GYAAA! BAIK!" Deidara pun langsung keluar dari kamar sebelum Naruto mencincangnya didalam kamar tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas —berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Kyuubi benar-benar brengsek. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkannya. Seharusnya dia memberitahunya tentang ini dari awal. Benar-benar Kakak sialan!

"Naruto-hime, Sakura-hime datang ingin menemui anda."

Suara diluar terdengar membuatnya terkesiap. Kekesalan Naruto pun langsung lenyap. Ia lupa jika selir pertama akan datang ke kamarnya. Naruto pun segera berdiri dengan posisi tubuh anggun dan merapihkan rambutnya serta kimono putihnya.

"Biarkan Sakura-hime masuk."

Pintu pun tergeser. Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan Kimono bercorak biru tua dengan burung bangau terlukis disana —datang menghampirinya. Naruto dan wanita yang mendapat gelar sebagai selir pertama saling membungkukkan badan lalu menegakkan badan kembali dan saling melempar senyum.

"Apakah kau sedang bersiap untuk tidur?" Tanya Sakura mengawali pembicara itu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum masih terlukis, "Ya, Aku merasa lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat." Jawabnya.

Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Wanita itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang, "Jika kau mau tidur, biasakan lah rambutmu untuk dikepang."

"Apakah itu harus?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Sakura hanya mengatakan jika itu memang harus dilakukan. Dan tanpa diminta, Sakura membantunya untuk mengepang rambutnya yang panjang.

"Ya, ketiga selir lain pun juga mengikat rambutnya. Itu karena akan membuat rambutmu tetap rapih dan kuat ketika bangun nanti." Jelas Sakura sembari menyisir surai panjang berwarna pirang cerah yang memiliki panjang hampir melebihi pinggang Naruto.

"A-ah, begitu." Naruto terlihat gugup. Pasalnya dia baru merasakan ini untuk pertama kalinya. Mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya seorang wanita asli, sungguhlah asing baginya. Dan sepertinya Sakura hanya mengetahui jika Naruto adalah perempuan tulen.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Pangeran itu tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang jati dirinya.

"Rambutmu halus dan tebal sekali. Kau pasti sangat merawatnya ya?" Puji Sakura yang membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ya, Aku memang sangat merawatnya dnegan baik." —Demi tujuan ini, lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Sakura membagi tiga bagian rambut itu dan mulai mengepang dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat sangat lihai dalam mengepang rambut, "Dari mana asalmu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menoleh sedikit —karena memang posisinya dia sedang memunggungi selir pertama itu, "Aku berasal dari keluarga Senju, Sakura-hime." Jawabnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama pasti Ibumu,"

Naruto mengangguk,"Ya, dia adalah Ibuku. Aku yakin kau past telah mengenalnya."

"Ya, Ketika beliau masih disini, Dia sering merawatku ketika aku demam." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ibumu itu sangatlah pandai dalam merawat orang. Dia wanita yang tegas dan baik hati."

Dalam hati Naruto sangat menyetujui itu. Tsunade memanglah seorang wanita yang seperti digambarkan oleh Sakura. Dia tegas, pintar dalam merawat, dan baik hati. Sejujurnya, Naruto telah menganggap Tsunade sebagai Ibu kandungnya.

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Jika Tsunade pernah merawat Sakura itu artinya …

Tsunade telah mengetahui selir-selir yang ada disini?! Sialan! Jangan-jangan wanita itu selama ini berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa kepadanya! Naruto harus membuat wanita itu menjelaskan semuanya nanti!

"Kakak perempuanmu bernama Kyuubi, bukan?" Tanya Sakura menyilang-nyilangkan ketiga bagian rambut itu.

"Ya, Kau pasti tahu jika sekarang dia juga menjadi seorang selir Pangeran Itachi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum berkedut-kedut. Kembali merasa kesal ketika mengingat sosok kakak brengseknya itu.

"Dia cantik dan memiliki kemiripan denganmu."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit mendengar pujian Sakura, "Kau telah melihatnya?" tanyanya heran. Setahunya, Diupacara pernikahannya tidak ada sosok Sakura. Kyuubi pun langsung dibawa ke Istana Itachi.

Apakah tadi Sakura menemuinya?

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Sebenarnya saat diupacara pernikahanmu, Aku dan ketiga selir lainnya melihat kalian dari kejauhan."

Naruto merasakan Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada rambutnya sejenak. Namun, tak lama gerakan itu terasa kembali. Dan Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas pelan ditengkuknya.

Naruto tahu, Wanita berparas cantik yang ada dibelakangnya tengah memendam perasaan sedihnya. Dan itu terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

"Maaf …"

Sakura menghentikan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar lirihan Naruto. Dahinya berkerut tipis —menandakan ia bingung dengan lirihan selir kelima itu, "Maaf? Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf telah membuat suamimu menjadi suamiku …" Lirih Naruto sembari menghela napas. Dia menoleh, memandang kedua iris emerald itu dengan tatapan rasa bersalah.

Dia sangat merasa bersalah karena tujuannya ini membuat dia harus merebut suami-suami wanita yang ada disini. Apalagi dia adalah seorang pria. Naruto pun akan sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita jika dirinya memberikan cinta kepada wanita lain.

Sakura memandangnya sejenak dalam diam. Naruto mengira, Sakura akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun wanita itu tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Kau lucu sekali, Naruto-hime."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Sakura mengukir senyum lembut, "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah hanya karena kau menikah dengan suamiku atau suami dari selir yang lain. Aku sudah diempat'kan, Apakah aku masih pantas untuk bersedih? Lagi pula aku telah ikhlas menerima kehadiranmu disini." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Namun, itu semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Yap! Sudah selesai!" Seru Sakura dengan senyum lebar dan menaruh rambut yang telah dikepang dengan rapih dipundak Naruto agar Naruto bisa melihat hasil kerjanya. Diujung rambutnya terdapat kain putih yang diikat simpul agar kepangannya tak berantakan.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-hime …" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil diparas cantiknya dengan salah satu tangan mengelus rambutnya yang telah rapih. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya. Naruto mendongak —menatap wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya …"

Iris emerald itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti ada penyesalan, kerinduan, dan kesenduan dimata itu. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan lekat.

Mungkinkah … Sosok itu bisa memberikan jawaban dengan apa yang selama ini dia pertanyakan dalam lima tahun terakhir?

"Apakah kau merasa aku mirip dengan seseorang?" Tanya Naruto membuat wanita itu menjauhkan tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura memandang kearah lain —seakan-akan dia baru saja seperti tertangkap basah karena membongkar sebuah rahasia besar. Awal Naruto kira, Sakura tak akan menjawab. Namun selir pertama itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Ada seorang wanita yang sangat mirip denganmu —bahkan bisa dikatakan kalian tak ada bedanya." Jawab Sakura tetap memandang kearah lain. Naruto terdiam, Membiarkan Sakura yang kembali berkata.

"Disaat aku dan yang lain melihatmu diupacara pernikahan, Aku bahkan hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat wajahmu yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bahkan Ino pun hampir tak sadarkan diri." Tambah Sakura mengukir senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tapi setelah itu kami yakin kau bukanlah 'dia'."

Naruto sangat tahu siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' oleh Sakura. Itu membuat Naruto berpikiran jika Sakura dan ketiga selir lainnya memiliki masa lalu dengan Naruko diistana ini.

"Jika aku boleh tahu … Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Naruto berharap-harap cemas jika Sakura akan membeberkan semuanya dimalam ini.

Wajah cantik itu kini dilukis ekspresi kesedihan. Tatapan matanya pun berubah menjadi sendu, "Dia adalah … selir ke tiga di Puri ini."

"Bukankah— "

Sakura menggeleng —seakan tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lontarkan, "Saat itu Ino dan Karin belum menjadi bagian di Puri ini. Pangeran Sasuke hanya mempunyai tiga selir dilima tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya membuat Naruto mengerti posisi Naruko diistana ini.

Naruto yang baru saja ingin bertanya harus bungkam tat kala Sakura berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ini padamu."

Segera Naruto menepis dengan gelengan, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-hime. Aku— "

"Tidak, Naruto-hime. Aku telah melanggar janji Kerajaan ini. Aku tidak boleh menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun." Tolak Sakura memandang kearah lain dengan sayu.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya Tuhan memang belum mengijinkannya untuk mengetahui semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Brengsek …

Dan Naruto tidak mengerti. Mengapa hal itu dilarang oleh Kerajaan? Apakah masa lalu Naruko disini dianggap sebagai aib?

"Sakura-hime …" Menyerah. Naruto memilih untuk bertanya mengenai hal lain pada Sakura yang beberapa detik lalu diam hingga menyebabkan ruangan ini diselimuti keheningan.

"Ya?" Sahut wanita bersurai merah muda panjang itu dnegan iris emeraldnya menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa … Pangeran Sasuke memiliki selir yang begitu banyak?" Ya, inilah yang dia ingin tanyakan. Penyebab Pangeran itu memiliki istri yang banyak menjadi sebuah tanda tanya bagi Naruto setelah menginjakkan kaki di Puri megah ini.

Kedua iris biru Naruto langsung mendapatkan senyum maklum dari selir pertama itu, "Aku sudah tahu kau akan bertanya mengenai itu."

"Jika itu tidak dilarang oleh Kerajaan dan kau mengijinkan, boleh kah aku tahu mengenai itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala —meminta dengan sopan.

Sakura mengangguk dan malah menggenggam tangannya, "Tentu kau boleh tahu. Alasanku datang kesini untuk membicarakan hal itu padamu." Ucapnya membuat sang selir kelima mengernyitkan dahi.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Genggamannya pada tangan Naruto semakin erat, "Sebenarnya, Dibalik sayembara pernikahan Pangeran Uchiha memiliki sebuah tujuan."

"Tujuan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ya, Tujuannya adalah mencari seorang wanita yang bisa melahirkan keturunan Uchiha."

Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali ataupun kebingungan. Untuk hal itu Naruto memakluminya. Memang sudah menjadi garis takdir Kerajaan untuk memiliki garis keturunan. "Bukankah memang pernikahan itu diadakan untuk memiliki keturunan?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Ya, Aku pun juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Tapi … Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka jika—

—Kau harus mempunyai keturunan dalam satu tahun. Tapi jika tidak, Pangeran akan menikahi wanita lain."

"Apa?!" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan nafas tercekat —sangat terkejut. Sungguh gila! Bisa-bisanya Uchiha membatasi waktu untuk mempunyai anak! Mereka pikir mendapatkan keturunan seperti memetik daun, hah?!

"Mengapa harus seperti itu, Sakura-hime?" Tanya Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya bercampur terkejut.

"Itu karena tradisi kerajaan ini."

Persetan dengan semua tradisi yang ada dikerajaan busuk ini!

"Dikerajaan ini … Kau akan dianggap manusia jika memiliki keturunan." Sakura tersenyum getir. Naruto pun hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ternyata … Dibalik tembok kokoh di Kerajaan yang indah ini terdapat ribuan bangkai tersimpan.

"Apakah itu artinya …" Naruto menjeda sejenak. Dia menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum pedih, "Kalian berempat tidak bisa mempunyai anak?"

—Apakah Naruko juga tidak bisa mempunyai anak?

"Aku tidak tahu …" Lirihan Sakura yang terdengar ditelinganya membuat dahi Naruto berkerut bingung, tidak mengerti dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kami bisa mempunyai anak atau tidak."

"Me-mengapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Karena Pangeran tidak pernah meniduri kami …"

Naruto berjengit dengan mata terbelalak sempurna, "A-apa maksudmu?! Itu tidak mungkin!" serunya memandang tidak percaya Sakura.

"Aku pun juga tidak mengerti …" Ucap Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Pangeran Sasuke tidak pernah mau menyentuh kami walau kami bertelanjang didepan matanya sekalipun."

Naruto menahan nafas —sangat terkejut mendapati sebuah kenyataan mengenai hubungan para selir dan Pangeran bungsu itu yang diluar dugaannya. Uchiha itu … tidak menyentuh wanita-wanita yang ada disini. Lalu …

Mengapa malam itu Pangeran menyetubuhinya?

"Jika boleh aku tau … Apakah Pangeran menyentuhmu saat dimalam pertama?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Pertanyaan Sakura bagaikan sebilah pedang yang langsung menusuk ulu hatinya.

Bingung …

Otaknya terasa beku. Sama tak bisa berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan mudah itu. Ya, Pertanyaan itu akan mudah sekali ia jawab ketika Sakura belum menceritakan duri-duri yang tumbuh di Istana ini.

Apakah dia harus menjawab, 'Ya, dia menyetubuhiku dengan penuh hasrat.' Sembari tersenyum lebar?

Wanita berhati iblis mungkin bisa menjawabnya seperti itu.

Tetapi Naruto tidak. Dia tidak mampu menuturkan jawaban beracun itu. Kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia menjawab seperti itu —mungkin, secara tidak langsung dia akan melempar tombak besar dihati wanita itu. Dan kemungkinan yang lain, Naruto memercikkan api dihati wanita itu.

Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Tidak, Dia tidak menyentuhku." —Pada akhirnya ia menuturkan dusta.

Sakura nampak terdiam. Naruto tak bisa mengartikan binar dikedua mata cantik itu adalah binar kelegaan atau binar penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku … Aku yakin aku telah membuat perasaanmu bingung terhadap Pangeran. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa kejamnya dibalik pernikahan yang telah kami lalui."

_'Tidak, Aku malah dengan senang hati berterimakasih padamu yang telah membongkar semua kebusukan para Uchiha. Terimakasih …'_

"Naruto-hime …" Sepasang iris birunya yang sempat memandang kearah lain —memandang sang selir pertama yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon kepadamu, Pergilah dari istana ini!"

Lagi, wanita itu sukses membuatnya terkejut. Apakah wanita itu sedang berusaha mengusirnya?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Naruto memandangg tidak mengerti Sakura yang sekarang terlihat gelisah. Mata emerald itu pun memerah dengan cairan bening yang menggenang dibalik kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan kami. Kami sudah menderita disini dengan setiap hari menelan pahit takdir. Kau akan menderita jika kau bertahan disini …" Sakura terisak yang serasa meremukkan jantungnyadidetik itu juga.

Naruto membisu …

Kenyatannya … Wanita yang ada dihadapannya adalah malaikat yang sedang berusaha menolongnya dari jerat semak belukar.

Tapi …

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa pergi …" Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman kedua tangan itu. "Aku harus bertahan disini walau harus menderita sekalipun …" lirihnya memandang sendu Sakura.

Tujuannya lah yang membuat dia harus tetap bertahan disini.

Tangis Sakura berhenti. Dia membisu sesaat sebelum sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir tipisnya yang ranum. Kedua tangannya terangkat, membersihkan jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "Aku sudah menduga kau akan menolak seperti selir yang lainnya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu …"

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu. Aku tahu kau ingin berbuat baik kepadaku." Ucap Naruto membalas senyum itu —walau hatinya terasa teriris-iris.

"Kau masih belum mengenal Istana ini …" Sakura mengelus pipinya, "Aku akan tetap membantumu jika kau berubah pikiran."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih …"

"Tapi, Aku mempunyai batas waktu untuk menolongmu keluar dari Istana ini." Ujar Sakura membuat Naruto memandangnya, "Di saat resepsi kedua-mu lah batasku untuk bisa menolongmu."

"Resepsi kedua?" Ulang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Sakura mengangguk, "Setelah upacara pernikahanmu, Kau dan Pangeran akan mengadakan dua kali resepsi selama satu bulan ini. Resepsi pertama akan dilaksanakan minggu depan dan resepsi kedua akan dilakukan di minggu akhir bulan ini." jelasnya.

"Tapi untuk apa resepsi diadakan dua kali? Bukankah satu saja sudah cukup?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, "Itu sudah menjadi tradisi disini" —lagi alasannya karena tradisi keparat, "Resepsi pernikahanmu akan dirayakan bersama para bangsawan. Dan resepsi kedua akan dirayakan bersama seluruh rakyat negara Api."

Naruto pun hanya bisa kembali mengangguk kecil dan berterimakasih pada Sakura yang tetap ingin membantunya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini," Sakura menepuk pelan pahanya sebelum beranjak dari tepi ranjang ini. "Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk besok."

"Bersiap untuk besok?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan meminta wanita itu mejelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapannya.

Sakura membentuk sebuah senyum simpul, "Ya, Disaat fajar telah tiba, Pangeran Sasuke akan diangkat menjadi Raja negri ini. Permaisuri pun akan diangkat menjadi Ibu Suri. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Permaisuri."

Diantara itu semua, yang hanya menarik adalah Pageran bungsu itu dijadikan Raja dinegri ini, "Pangeran akan diangkat menjadi Raja? Bukankah seharusnya Pangeran Itachi yang menduduki tahta itu?" Ucap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Maafkan aku, Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab kebingungannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

'Kyuubi pasti mengetahui hal ini,' batinnya mengingat sosok manusia licik sekaligus menyandang sebagai kakaknya tersebut.

"Selamat beristirahat, Naruto-hime."

"Ah, tunggu!" Tahan Naruto sebelum Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari kamarnya. Ada suatu hal yang membuat lidahnya gatal untuk bertanya.

"Apakah kau tahu berapa selir yang Pangeran Itachi punya?"

Ya, itulah yang membuat dia penasaran. Dia ingin tahu Kyuubi dijadikan selir yang keberapa. Siapa tahu saja Pangeran sulung mempunyai istri yang lebih banyak dari Sasuke.

Sakura tampak diam sejenak —seperti tengah berpikir, "Jika ditambahkan dengan kakakmu yang telah menjadi selir Pangeran Itachi, Pangeran Itachi telah mempunyai **Dua puluh lima** selir di Istananya."

Oh … Dua puluh lima toh~ ternyata lebih banyak dari si Bungsu Uchiha.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Dua puluh lima katanya?

"APA?! DUA PULUH LIMA SELIR?!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NP: <strong> DUA PULUH LIMA?! Wkwkwkwkwk …. Ane ngakak pas mikir Itachi punya dua pulu lima selir XD Itachi~ Itachi~ Kau mendua puluh limakan*?* Kyuubi?! Kejamnya dikau! #plak  
>Ada yang ngebet kepengen liat scene Itachi dengan Kyuubi ya? Wkwkwk tenang~ Chap depan ada scene ItaKyuu, jadi mohon bersabar untuk scene itu. Dichap ini memang dikhususkan untuk Naruto yang baru memasuki puri. Lemon? Oh ayolah~ Jangan kecewa tentang itu. Dichap ini memang ditiadakan karena memang bukan tepatnya ada adegan lemon, bolehlah dichap depan :v<p>

M-preg? Itu semua akan terjawab –ada atau tidak adanya m-preg diff ini- dengan alur cerita yang ada diotakku. Tapi saya bisa pertimbangkan ada atau tidak adanya m-preg~

Usia? Nanti akan saya jelaskan dichap2 berikutnya.

Batas saya untuk update adalah minimum 18 hari. Dan karena perhitungan saya yang salah mengenai tanggal, saya jadi telat update. Mohon maafkan author keceh kelas berat ini :v /

Congrat buat fic ini yang telah mencapai seratus lebih reviewer! Dengan hormat serta bungkukkan badan, Saya berterimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian melalui review maupun fav, fol or silent!

Semoga kalian tetap cinta pada cerita ane!

Ps: Terserah kalian mau manggil saya apalah! Mak errot pun saya jabanin :v tapi saya angkat kaki –eh tangan- kalo misalnya kalian kena kutukan :v

**Pika-pika-pika-pika-chuuuu~ Ane bukan mak errot~** (lagi baca mantra)

**Mohon riviewnya minna!**

(Ps: Ngemeng2 pic cover di fic ini cocok kagak ama fic ini? :va)


End file.
